Por ti
by Miiry
Summary: La relación de Rivaille y Eren se ha visto envuelta en misterio, la cual crece por medio de fuertes sentimientos durante su estadía en el cuartel de la tropa de Reconocimiento. Sin embargo, a Eren le sucede algo extraño que despierta alerta. ¿Qué sucederá cuando el comandante Irvin también se vea involucrado? ¿Qué hará Rivaille al verlo en mal estado? LEMON / RIVAILLEXEREN


**Disclaimer:** Shingeki No Kyojin le pertenece a su autor Hajime Isayama.

**Pareja:** RivaillexEren.

**Advertencia:** Lemon.

_**= POR TI =**_

_**.**_

El sol comenzaba a entreverse en las lejanas montañas del bosque, alumbrando con sus primeros rayos el cuartel de la tropa de Reconocimiento. Dentro del castillo, en una de las habitaciones del sótano, se encontraba Eren Jaeger, el chico titán que era visto por varios como la esperanza y aliado de la humanidad. Estaba durmiendo, denotando por su expresión, plácidamente.

Aún era temprano, pero ésa no era excusa para el sargento Rivaille, quien finamente veía el cuerpo de Eren ceñido bajo la delgada sábana que cubría su esbelto cuerpo. Hace apenas unos momentos que había ingresado a la habitación, siendo alumbrada por dos antorchas, colocadas en ambos lados contrarios de las paredes permitiéndole tener una total visualización de su alrededor.

– Levántate.

Fue la orden que le dio, con voz fuerte y clara. Aguardó unos segundos, pero al no encontrar respuesta, sujetó uno de los extremos de la sábana y sin plena consideración la jaló, logrando con ello despertar a Eren.

– Levántate he dicho.

Al abrir los ojos de manera precipitada, Eren se encontró con la imagen de Rivaille mirándolo de manera gélida y penetrante, causando que su cuerpo se moviera bajo instinto saltando de la cama e irguiéndose, induciendo un mareo y nublando su vista haciéndolo tambalear.

Obligándose a ése incómodo dolor, saludo correctamente a su superior.

– ¡Buenos días señor!

– Te dije que te vería antes de las cinco de la mañana, dame una buena razón para tu desobediencia.

Eren, disimuladamente giró el rostro hacia la ventana que se encontraba en una de las esquinas de la habitación, enrejada y pequeña, en la que apenas podía asomarse. Vio que algunos rayos de sol se introducían por ella, anunciando que pasaba de la hora acordada.

Eran días en los que era necesario levantarse temprano para su entrenamiento matutino siendo instruido por el sargento Rivaille, debía mantenerse fuerte y aprender nuevas técnicas de ataque y defensa. Aparte, debía asistir con Hanji para continuar con sus análisis y exámenes necesarios sobre su cuerpo de titán.

Crispó el cuerpo y tensó los labios, Eren no supo qué explicación darle, se había quedado dormido, ésa era la verdad. Se sentía más cansado en los últimos días y le pesaba el cuerpo, por eso no había sido capaz de levantarse a tiempo y ahora no tenía cara para ver a Rivaille a la cara. Sentía que su compromiso por esmerarse y ser útil – según Eren – para la tropa, decaía por su falta de energía y condición.

– Lo siento sargento, no volverá a suceder – se disculpó sin dejar de saludarle tratando de que no se le atropellaran las palabras. Inevitablemente se ponía nervioso cuando estaba con Rivaille y más por lo que había estado sucediendo entre ellos desde que habían llegado al castillo.

– Si vas a disculparte, entonces abstente al entrenamiento y no me des razones para volver a venir por ti – dijo de manera fría e indiferente – Sabes que no apruebo la ineficacia y la indisciplina.

Eren no dijo nada, se mantenía firme ante la mirada imponente de Rivaille. Su corazón gatillaba su pecho resultándole imposible controlar su estruendoso palpitar.

En medio del mutismo, ambos se quedaron observándose, siendo Rivaille el que cortara la conexión, dándose la vuelta en dirección a la puerta de acero con cerrojos de metal. La empujó lo suficiente para abrirla y, antes de salir, se volvió con Eren para decirle:

– Alístate rápido, te veo en el campo de entrenamiento.

– ¡Sí señor!

Eren se colocó rápidamente su uniforme. Fue a lavarse la cara a la tina que tenía en la que a diario, antes de acostarse, llenaba de agua para refrescarse y espabilarse por las mañanas. Se sentía mareado, y le dolía la cabeza. Se miró al espejo mientras las gotas de agua recorrían su rostro para toparse con su imagen luciendo más pálido de lo habitual. Soltó un suspiro para liberarse de la tensión de su cuerpo y del estorboso cansancio, dando la conclusión a que se debía a su inesperado despertar, suponiendo que se le quitaría dentro de poco.

– Estoy bien – se convenció a sí mismo golpeándose levemente las mejillas.

Se secó y salió del sótano lo más veloz que le fue posible.

En su camino, había tomado una manzana del comedor. No tenía hambre pero no era bueno estar en ayunas, así que aprovechó su caminata para comer algo y no estar con el estómago vacío. Entonces comenzó a arderle la garganta. Ya llevaba varios días con la molestia, pero ésta persistía y cada vez era más dolorosa incluso llegándole a resultar difícil tragar. Carraspeó incómodamente y continuó, debía llegar lo antes posible.

El campo de entrenamiento estaba apartado del castillo. En realidad tenían uno cerca de él, pero el que Rivalle usaba estaba más dentro del bosque, en una zona amplia y ventajosa, que constaba con un perímetro extenso y árboles a su alrededor, como si se tratara de un ojo. Le parecía un buen lugar para entrenar a Eren, podían aprovechar el espacio y los troncos para el uso del equipo 3D. La luz alumbraba perfectamente y la privacidad era buena. Fuera de los del escuadrón de la tropa, sólo el comandante sabía sobre la existencia éste lugar.

Así que Eren tenía que correr hacia el privado campo y rápido. Rivaille ya estaría ahí, ya que él usaba su equipo de maniobras para llegar allí. Eren a veces solía hacerlo, pero solo bajo las órdenes del sargento.

Cuando llegó, vio cómo Rivaille pulía una de sus navajas. Se mantuvo distante para apreciar lo que estaba haciendo. Se veía muy atento y parecía que lo hacía con sumo cuidado. Conocía sobre el afecto que tenía por la limpieza y no podía evitar pensar en cómo el hombre más fuerte de la humanidad se preocupaba por ver todo limpio y en perfecto estado. Podría verse como una exageración, pero él lo admiraba y estaba dispuesto a poner el mayor de sus esfuerzos para complacerlo, aunque eso significara sacudir el castillo de arriba abajo hasta cinco veces.

Rivaille desatendió su labor para toparse con Eren, parado a unos cuantos metros de distancia de él, inmóvil y callado.

– Hey, ¿qué es lo que esperas?

Súbitamente, Eren reaccionó al llamado dando un pequeño respingo. Sacudió su cabeza al verse ensimismado y se avergonzó por ello. Debía poner los pies en la tierra y concentrarse, estaba decidido a dar un buen esfuerzo para mantener lejos su malestar que comenzaba a acrecentarse, sobre todo en su cabeza.

– Disculpe señor… ¿Dónde están los demás?

Eren no era el único que entrenaba con Rivaille. La tropa también solía hacerlo, pero peculiarmente ése día no se encontraban, inclusive no se había topado con nadie hasta el momento, ni siquiera durante su trayecto para llegar fuera del castillo.

– Les ordené que hoy se encargaran de la limpieza – dijo sin mostrar interés.

– Ya veo – musitó.

– Te iba a dar la misma tarea, pero por no levantarte a tiempo pensé que era la mejor manera de compensar tu retraso… ¿Tienes alguna queja? – Eren encontró en su grisácea mirada que lo retaba. No había sonado agresivo ni frío, más bien se había expresado misterioso y avasallador.

No podía con eso, Rivaille era un enigma total que sucumbía cada fibra de su piel. Eren tragó saliva y negó, no había podido hablar porque presentía que se hacerlo se notaría su nerviosismo, el cual subía a cada instante como si se tratara de espuma.

Se acercó a Rivaille para que éste le diera órdenes, como lo hacía comúnmente antes de comenzar con los respectivos ejercicios, pero particularmente Rivaille se mantuvo meticuloso. Se dedicó a escudriñarlo traqueteando con sus profundos ojos el pecho de Eren, haciendo vibrar su cuerpo.

– ¿Sucede algo malo? – Eren preguntó después de algunos segundos. Debía ser convincente si no quería que lo descubriera.

– Dímelo tú – contestó sin quitar la vista de su persona. La distancia se había acortado tras la pregunta de Eren, y es que Rivaille pretendía provocarlo para obtener respuestas – ¿Tienes algo que decirme?

– No sucede nada, señor – respondió respetuosamente mirando hacia el frente, huyendo de la insistente mirada de Rivaille.

Mirándolo por sobre el hombro, Rivaille sin mostrar gesto alguno, se dio la vuelta y dio unos cuántos pasos, tomando una distancia prudente. Eren se mostró confundido, no sabía lo que pretendía o qué es lo que debía hacer, pero estaba seguro que dentro de poco lo iba a averiguar.

– Comencemos – anunció dándole la espalda a Eren.

En una milésima de tiempo, vio como Rivaille abandonaba su antigua postura para ir contra él, con el objetivo de golpearlo. Apenas y pudo reaccionar para ladear la cabeza y esquivar el puño que iba directo a su mejilla derecha. Estaba sorprendido, lo pilló desprevenido y con la guardia baja. Normalmente su entrenamiento iniciaba con calentamiento, no se había esperado ése ataque.

Volteó y enseguida recibió un golpe en el estómago, la rodilla de Rivaille se había encargado de sacarle casi todo el aire. Eren se arrodilló en el piso tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que le fue arrebatado.

– Cuando estés en batalla, los titanes no te avisarán cuando ataquen. Debes estar siempre alerta.

Sin mantenerse por más tiempo en el suelo, Eren se levantó y se colocó en pose de ataque. El entrenamiento con Rivaille era duro, pero aprendía de todo y estaba seguro de que su manera de enseñar daba buenos frutos forjando soldados fuertes y valientes, y que además de ser habilidosos, eran admirables y honorables.

.

.

.

Llevaban algunas horas entrenando y Eren seguía en pie, aunque se veía claramente el cansancio producto del esfuerzo.

Rivaille decidió que era tiempo para un descanso. Mientras que él tomaba una toalla para secarse el sudor del cuello, Eren optó por ir beber agua. Tomó su vasija de barro que tenía descansando cerca de un roble y le dio un par de sorbos. Hacía calor y el viento era favorable al medio día, pero Eren no lo disfrutaba por completo, un incómodo escalofrío le invadía de pies a cabeza y le hacía estremecerse.

Rivaille se acercó a él desabrochándose los tres primeros botones de la camisa que usaba para el entrenamiento y vertió un poco de su agua sobre la toalla para frotarse el pecho. A Eren le inquietó verlo en ésa posición y no supo cuándo pero ya estaba a merced de lo que atrayentemente su visión capturaba como si se tratara de una escultura exhibiéndose en el más elegante lugar. Solamente lo miró, no hizo más, no le importó verse descubierto ante los escrutadores ojos de Rivaille.

– Oye – le habló para atraer la atención de Eren, quien simplemente contestó al llamado con un sutil ademán con la cabeza – ¿En qué estás pensando?

– ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

– Te quedaste mirándome – declaró directamente, como lo era siempre.

Rivaille era muy observador y es que sabía leer a la perfección las reacciones y expresiones de Eren. Realmente para él no era un misterio averiguarlas, sin embargo en cada momento se preguntaba sobre la incógnita que era Eren porque aunque sus expresiones eran como un cajón abierto repleto de objetos interesantes e invaluables, estaba el hecho de lo que realmente pensaba o sentía. Si no hablaba, entonces se deliberaba como un misterio o dilema.

– No fue nada en particular – contestó Eren vacilante.

Nuevamente intentaba de actuar como si nada, lo sabía. Sin poder convencerlo, bufó y se sentó en el césped del campo mientras observaba el mecer de las hojas de los árboles tras el roce del viento.

– No tienes porqué evadirme.

– Yo no…

– Eren – lo interrumpió mirándolo frente a frente. Eren sintió que su corazón pronto se le saldría disparado del pecho – No me provoques.

– Usted ya lo sabe – dijo convencido tomando asiento junto a Rivaille – Todo lo que ha sucedido no ha sido fácil de digerir. El enterarme lo que soy, el vivir ésta vida llena de peligros, el imponerme a un deber del que no soy plenamente conocedor… Son demasiadas cosas – soltó un suspiro en el cual liberó todas aquellas cargas y dificultades que cargaba por dentro – Pero es seguro que daré todo de mí por llegar a obtener la libertad.

– El desear no es suficiente.

– Lo sé. Pero la esperanza es lo que mueve a las personas.

Rivaille bebió de su cantimplora reflexionando sobre lo que Eren acababa de decir. Ahora la esperanza de la humanidad tenía nombre, y lo tenía a su lado sin ser plenamente consciente del peso de sus palabras.

En medio de su sopor, Eren aprovechó para cerrar los ojos y descansar su visión. Le seguía taladrando la cabeza pero cada vez era más insoportable. Creía que lo más indicado era decirle a Rivaille, después de todo sería imprudente de su parte seguir ignorándolo cuando en vez de ser disminuido, el dolor era agravado.

Pero antes de que pudiera hablar, Rivaille se adelantó.

– Definitivamente eres un mocoso, es por eso que te digo que no debes tener dudas en lo que haces o decides. Nadie sabe lo que sucederá pero sí se tiene la certeza de que hiciste lo que te dictaminaste y nadie puede obligarte a nada.

Eren asintió. Una persona mostrando ésa seguridad y una fuerza de voluntad imparable diría lo que Rivaille expresó. Entre más lo conocía, más se sorprendía de las enormes capacidades que lo destacaban y no podía prescindir que ésa era una de las tantas cosas que le gustaban de él.

– Tiene razón – la determinación de Eren explotaba ante todos sus impulsos provocándole un frenético palpitar en su pecho, semejante a cuando experimentaba la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo.

Miró a Rivaille, reluciendo ésa auténtica mirada decidida y voluntariosa que lo destacaba y definía.

– Tal vez no sepa lo que sucederá en un futuro, pero puedo confirmar que lo que no cambiará son mis sentimientos por usted.

Rivaille se mostró inerte, más su rostro reflejaba una pasividad insondable y embriagante. En un movimiento rápido, tomó a Eren de la nuca acortando la distancia que los separaba, lo suficiente para que Eren sintiera la respiración de Rivaille rosar sus labios.

Eren no opuso resistencia alguna, se dedicó a mirar directamente a Rivaille apoyando sus manos en el pecho que se exponía para él. El calor inundó su cuerpo aferrándose al incontrolable deseo porque Rivaille atrapara su boca de una vez, siendo carcomido por los persistentes latidos que le golpeaban por dentro impidiéndole incluso respirar.

– Te estoy diciendo que pienses lo que digas – susurró Rivaille cerca de sus labios.

– Y yo le estoy diciendo la verdad – debatió Eren con seguridad.

Complacido por la respuesta, Rivaille enredó el cabello de Eren entre sus dedos y lo acercó más a él – rozando levemente sus labios – incitando a que Eren abriera la boca. Cuando hundió más sus manos buscando obtener más contacto con él, palpó su piel notando que estaba ligeramente caliente y húmeda. Pudo predecir que se debía al ejercicio, pero tomando en cuenta la temperatura de su cuerpo, parecía que Eren estaba más caliente de lo normal.

Esto hizo que Rivaille se detuviera y analizara lo que estaba sucediendo. Miró más detenidamente a Eren advirtiendo en el intenso sonrojo que surcaban sus mejillas y el agitante respirar de su constante subir y bajar de pecho.

Eren seguía absorto en sus sensaciones. A pesar de que tenía los ojos cerrados, podía sentir la avasalladora presencia de Rivaille soplándole los labios. Realmente ansiaba que lo besara, y es que era tanto su deseo que no le importaba si estaban expuestos a que los vieran. Pese a ello, lo que ahora le importaba era hecho de que estuvieran a solas, y él sintiendo las cálidas manos de Rivaille recorrer su cuello exigiendo su derecho.

– Riva… – pronunció Eren en un suspiro. Pero no pudo terminar porque un fuerte cosquilleo se agolpó en su nariz, trayendo consigo un intempestivo estornudo.

Eren enseguida abrió los ojos y se cubrió la boca con la ayuda de su mano derecha. Estaba pasmado y avergonzado. ¿¡Cómo era posible que precisamente en ése momento haya estornudado en el pleno rostro del sargento?!

Rivaille se quedó estático ante el inoportuno gesto. Sus ojos apenas se habían cerrado al recibir el impacto siendo claro el desagrado que estaba experimentando. Entonces, después de estar en total silencio por unos cuántos segundos en los cuales Eren buscó la manera de disculparse, Rivaille clavó su recriminatoria mirada sobre la de él.

– ¡Lo siento! – exclamó apresurado y atormentado ante lo que podía ser capaz Rivaille al cometer semejante barbaridad.

– Dame una buena razón para no matarte – su tono de voz era fríamente voraz haciendo estremecer de arriba hacia abajo, y de regreso al joven de ojos azul verdoso.

– ¡No fue mi intención!

– ¿Ah no? – respondió con evidente sarcasmo.

– No puedo contener mis impulsos.

– Yo creo que sí.

Rivaille sometía cada vez más a Eren acercándose a él para que lentamente se fuera recostando sobre césped. Sin tomarse la delicadeza de levantarse, Rivaille atajó con sus rodillas la cadera de Eren para que no pudiera levantarse, imposibilitando toda escapatoria. Estaba en un problema y Eren no pudo más que apoyarse sobre sus antebrazos para no quedar completamente a merced de la dominante postura que confiablemente Rivaille regía sobre su cuerpo.

– ¿Q-Qué está haciendo? – su voz entrecortada secó aún más su garganta.

Otro poco y no habría otro remedio más que terminar de golpe en el suelo, pero eso era lo que menos que le importaba. Debía hacer algo y rápido, porque no sólo la acusadora y brillante mirada de Rivaille lo intimidaba, también lo encendía de un modo misterioso y exclusivo, siendo la segunda la culpable de que su corazón traqueteara dentro de su pecho como un loco sin desenfreno.

– ¿Piensas que puedes escupirme y después salir ileso? – cuestionó – ¿Crees que soy una clase de pañuelo?

– ¡Estornudé! ¡Ya le dije que no fue mi intención! – Eren se defendía. Tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo ya que no había predeterminado ésa minúscula y desafortunada peripecia echando por la borda el ambiente que se había creado terminando por fastidiar a la persona menos tolerante ante ése tipo de "accidentes".

– Pagarás por lo que hiciste, Eren.

– E-Espere… N-No – jadeó al escuchar la voz de Rivaille susurrándole al oído. Le vibraba incontrolablemente el cuerpo y su respiración entrecortada le impedía dejar pasar el aire con libertad y el peso de Rivaille sobre él empeoraba su estado.

No podía negarse ante las acciones que ejecutaba el sargento. Se sentía vulnerable y era consciente de que estaba fuera de su alcance el poder manejar algo en lo que seguramente no ganaría. Rivaille le dominaba de incontables maneras sucumbiendo su fuerza y absorbiendo su capacidad de defensa sacudiendo sus sentidos y su persistencia.

Estaba cediendo a lo que probablemente era un riesgo. Si alguien los encontraba en semejante y comprometedora posición, habría complicaciones, pero no le importaba. Rivaille parecía estar dispuesto a todo con tal de "castigarlo" y lo cierto es que no tenía nada en contra de ello. ¿Acaso era masoquista? No lo sabía con seguridad, lo que sí era que no pensaba detenerlo.

Cuando menos lo esperó, ya estaba totalmente recostado sobre el césped. Sus muñecas estaban firmemente sostenidas por las de Rivaille a la altura de la cabeza y le miraba desde arriba, examinándolo desde cerca con ése aire que solamente él conocía muy bien. Y entonces, cerró los ojos, aguardando.

En cuanto a Rivaille, sabía a la perfección lo que estaba haciendo. La viva imagen de Eren debajo de él atizaba su cordura y su juicio azorando su capacidad para mantenerse lejos de lo que era prohibido. Desde que lo conoció, sabía que se estaba enfrentado a una amenaza, una que pondría en riesgo cientos de vidas si es que no podía controlarse o no le ponía un alto. Pero lejos de intimidarlo, le atrajo cual imán. Sus ojos eran llamativos y atrayentes, había algo en ellos que le incitaban a indagar cada vez más hasta encontrar el misterio que guardaba tras ésa armadura de decisión y valentía.

Y sí, por eso sabía lo que estaba haciendo, porque Eren era más que un chiquillo con poderes titánicos, era más que un peligro. Él ya tomaba decisiones y sabía las consecuencias, estaba creciendo. Tenía mucho por aprender, y Rivaille se encargaría de enseñarle lo necesario para disciplinarlo incluso cuando se tratara de abrirle una rendija dentro de sí en la que nadie tenía acceso.

Miró los carnosos y temblorosos labios de Eren, estaba probando cuán resistente era a su mínimo contacto y todo le decía que no esperaba por ser devorado entre sus brazos.

– ¿Rivaille?

Eren abrió los ojos ampliamente, al reconocer aquella grave y profunda voz.

Los rayos del sol le daban en pleno rostro y no podía distinguir la figura que elegantemente se delineaba ante la radiante luz, bastando con que se acostumbrara para que pudiera identificar y certificar lo que sus oídos habían captado.

– ¡Comandante Irvin! – exclamó sorprendido ante la inesperada llegada del rubio, quien montaba su caballo purasangre alazán portando distinguidamente su uniforme de la Legión del Reconocimiento luciendo el emblema de las alas de la libertad en su capa verde olivo.

Estaba turbado, tan sumergido en las sensaciones que le proporcionaba Rivaille que ni siquiera había sido capaz de percatarse del sonido de los cascos del caballo. ¿Acaso su mente le estaba poniendo una mala jugada? ¿Por qué precisamente el capitán Irvin Smith había llegado? Debía ser una broma.

– Buen día – saludó Irvin.

Eso le bastó para saber que no se trataba de una alucinación. Rápidamente volteó a ver a Rivaille para encontrar en él alguna clase de ayuda para que ambos pudieran dar una explicación ante lo que, en su contra, era obvio.

Al toparse con su mirada, impávida y adusta, supo que – como siempre – no se mostraba sorprendido. Se incorporó y levantó para tomar de nuevo su cantimplora para beber de ella. En cuanto estuvo lejos, Eren aprovechó para ponerse de pie para saludar correctamente, como soldado que le debía lealtad y respeto.

– ¡Bienvenido Comandante!

Irvin lo observó sin decir nada. Esto a Eren lo puso más nervioso, le temblaron las piernas y empuñó con más fuerza sus manos. Cuando el comandante hacía acto de presencia siempre aparecía con su sobresaliente y eminente presencia, siendo inevitable sentirse pequeño a su lado. Lo admiraba, respetaba y le debía mucho.

Con cuidado, Irvin bajó de su caballo, dio unos cuantos pasos resonando sus botas sobre el césped para plantarse frente a Eren.

– Me da gusto verte… Eren – le saludó mostrando una apacible y amable sonrisa, característico de Irvin – Puedes descansar – Eren asintió y dejó de saludar.

– A qué se debe tu llegada, Irvin – dijo Rivaille interrumpiéndolo, pues al parecer iba a decir algo más.

– Vengo a ver a Hanji.

– Ah.

– Tiene que entregarme una documentación importante, es necesario ver el avance de Eren.

Al escuchar su nombre, Eren se tensó. El ambiente repentinamente había pasado de inesperado a incómodo. Rivaille estaba desenfundando una actitud distinta, una que no había notado y que presenciaba por primera vez. Y ocurría lo mismo con Irvin.

– Entiendo – contestó Rivaille – Pero no era necesario venir hasta aquí. Estoy informado que estás ocupado planeando la siguiente salida de las murallas.

– Es cierto. Pero necesito que Hanji me explique el resultado de las pruebas para concretar precisamente la siguiente expedición, y es mejor aclararlas en persona – explicó – Lo mencioné en la carta que envié.

Rivaille se cruzó de brazos entornando la mirada. Irvin resopló, su reacción fue más que suficiente para comprender lo que sucedía.

– Estoy seguro que debe haber una explicación para que no les haya dicho sobre mi visita.

– Lo dudo – expuso Rivaille directamente.

– Eren – lo llamó Irvin.

– ¡Sí!

– ¿Ella no te dijo nada al respecto? Me comentó en su respuesta que se aseguraría de tenerte listo para las pruebas.

– No señor. Ella no me comentó nada, últimamente solo me observa y…

Eren repentinamente se silenció. Comenzó a analizar lo que iba a decir encontrándolo sin importancia, pero extraño. Tanto Irvin como Rivaille se mantuvieron callados y al tener la completa atención de ambos, Eren menos le encontraba concordancia.

– Te observa y qué más – preguntó Rivaille.

– Bueno, ella… Se ríe.

– Eso no es inusual en ella – comentó Irvin.

– Pero, hay algo en su mirada – Eren desvió su atención hacia el cielo, recordando cómo Hanji lo miraba.

Durante los últimos días había percibido que incluso cuando comían, Hanji lo observaba insaciablemente, ocultándose detrás de sus documentos iluminando sus gafas con un aire siniestro y excéntrico.

La idea lo sacudió, como aquellas veces en las que la había pillado.

– Es como si me analizara, pero ya sabe lo que pasa. No sé cómo explicarlo.

– Hay una manera de averiguar lo que sucede – dijo Irvin – Y cuánto antes, mejor… Pero antes…

Irvin volvió con Eren y lentamente paseo su mirada sobre su rostro, escrutando con sigilo cada fibra de la morena y tersa piel del joven soldado, regurgitando su estómago al ser inspeccionado por los azulados ojos del comandante.

– Eren, tú… – acercó su mano y le tomó el mentón, para que lo mirara directamente a los ojos – ¿Te sientes bien?

– ¿P-Por qué me pregunta eso? – tartamudeó involuntariamente. Miró fugazmente a Rivaille, quien se mantenía distante y no pudo evitar sentirse más extraño.

– Me di cuenta que tu cara está muy roja y al tocarte sé que estás caliente.

– Y-Yo… No tengo nada – mintió.

No convencido, Irvin – sin separarse demasiado de Eren – se dirigió con Rivaille.

– ¿Tú sabes la razón?

– Sí.

Eren parpadeó confundido. ¿Lo sabía?

– Oh… Entonces, ¿se puede saber la razón por la cual se encuentra así?

– Es por mí.

– ¿¡EH?! – Eren se crispó ante la sinceridad de Rivaille – ¡Espere!... ¡Capitán!

– Acaso… ¿Interrumpí algo al llegar aquí? – quiso saber Irvin al acordarse de la posición en la que los había encontrado.

– No, no… Esperen… Es que estábamos entrenando y… y… – no sabía qué decir. La inquietante mirada de Irvin y la gélida de Rivaille lo ponían en una situación complicada impidiéndole pensar con claridad – L-Lo que sucede es que estoy muy apenado porque… ¡le estornudé al sargento Rivaille!

Después de unos cuantos segundos, los cuales Eren percibió eternos, Irvin comenzó a reír. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba reírse de ésa manera. Eren suspiró aliviado al ver que el comandante lo había tomado como creíble, y es que en parte era verdad, aunque añadía el hecho de que la presencia de Rivaille lo aturdía de todas las maneras posibles y por supuesto que él lo sabía.

Rivaille no le había quitado la mirada de encima, y Eren lo sentía en cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Parecía molesto, pero no estaba seguro. ¿Había hecho mal al decir aquello? Aun así seguía sospechando sobre la extraña vibra que había emanado desde la llegada de Irvin, ¿a qué se debía? Lo cierto es que le intrigaba la razón y sólo deseaba encontrarla en los ojos del hombre que le robaba el aliento al más sutil roce y cruce de miradas.

– De acuerdo…. Ya entiendo – dijo una vez que soltó un par de carcajadas – Me tengo que ir. Tengo asuntos que atender.

Irvin tomó las riendas de su caballo.

– Rivaille, hay algo que debo discutir contigo. Terminando con Hanji, te veré.

A modo de respuesta, Rivaille solamente lo miró.

– Nos vemos después Eren.

– Sí comandante – retomó su posición como era debido, con el puño derecho en el corazón.

La imagen comenzó a distorsionarse para Eren. Su mundo se movía con una lentitud insoportable y nuevamente la cabeza le dolía como si le picaran clavos en las sienes provocando que ésta le pesara junto con su cuerpo entero. Se observó las manos al sentir que le hormigueaban, viéndolas lejanas y sudadas. Se palpó el cuello, también estaba mojado.

Las voces de Rivaille e Irvin las escuchaba lejanas, resonando en sus oídos como ecos graves y distantes. Agitó la cabeza un par de veces, pero sólo empeoró las cosas.

Caminó unos cuantos pasos, tratando de alcanzar a Rivaille, pero intempestivamente un mareo golpeó su cabeza con fuerza, provocando que trastabillara y se llevara una de sus manos al rostro, cubriéndose de la luz.

Rivaille enseguida volteó al tener un mal presentimiento y en cuanto vio el estado de Eren, el no poder mantenerse en pie, no dudó en sujetarlo de la espalda y rodear con su mano izquierda la angosta cintura evitando así que se cayera.

– Eren – le llamó Rivaille. Irvin también se le había acercado, intranquilo – Eren reacciona.

Parecía estar despierto, pero los ojos de Eren estaban perdidos y su boca notoriamente seca no emitía nada más que jadeos.

Rivaille no esperó un minuto más. Cargó en brazos a Eren dispuesto a llevárselo corriendo si era posible.

– Espera Rivaille – lo detuvo Irvin al ver sus intenciones.

– Necesita ser atendido Irvin, debo irme ahora.

– Llévate mi caballo. La entrada está alejada de aquí – Podía ver la clara decisión de Rivaille en sus ojos. Era una expresión que nunca había visto, porque iba más allá de proposición, realmente se veía… preocupado.

– Lo llevaré con Hanji.

Señaló tras montar el caballo – con la ayuda de Irvin – para acomodarse junto con Eren en él.

– Ve.

Sin aguardar más, Rivaille haló las riendas para irse lo más rápido posible dejando atrás a Irvin.

Durante el camino, no pensaba en otra cosa más que en el bienestar del chico que sostenía en sus brazos. Se había percatado de su estado desde que lo vio en la mañana, no los había pasado por alto, lo conocía muy bien. Justamente para evitar que llegara a mayores, le interrogó antes del entrenamiento esperando escuchar una justa respuesta por parte de Eren, pero éste al asegurarle que no sucedía nada, no pudo más que confiar en él.

Cuán equivocado estaba.

Finalmente llegaron a la puerta, encontrándose con Auruo y Petra, barriendo la entrada. En cuanto reconocieron al sargento cargando a Eren en brazos, no dudaron en ayudarle para descender del caballo.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido capitán? – inquirió Petra al ver el crítico estado en el que encontraba Eren.

– ¿Dónde está Hanji? – evadió la pregunta con otra. Ya después habría tiempo para las explicaciones.

– En su habitación – dijo Auruo.

Rivaille acomodó mejor a Eren en su pecho y enseguida lo llevó en dirección a donde se encontraba Hanji.

Eren, por su parte, seguía igual. De un instante a otro había empeorado. No se sentía capaz de mover un dedo, aunque sí era consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Reconocía el calor de quien le cargaba, escuchaba su voz penetrando sus oídos diciéndole frases alentadoras como: Ya casi llegamos, solo un poco más; pero lo que más le aseguraba su seguridad, era que le llamaba por su nombre.

– Eren… Eren…

Para él, era mágico cuando escuchaba y veía salir su nombre de los labios de Rivaille. Sentía que su corazón le estallaba cual bola de cañón golpeándole cada rincón de su pecho. Era una sensación invasiva, pero agradable.

Abrió un poco los ojos, haciendo un enorme esfuerzo para enfocar su mirada en quien lo cargaba. Como pudo se aferró a él, a su lado se sentía protegido y no necesitaba de más para saber que las cosas saldrían bien, aunque se sintiera realmente mal.

– ¡Hanji! – Rivaille no había tenido consideraciones al derribar la puerta con su poderosa patada.

– ¡Rivaille! – vociferó asustada pegando tremendo grito saltando de la silla de su escritorio, al no advertir su llegada – ¿¡Qué sucede?! ¡Pudiste haber tocado! ¡Casi haces que me dé un infarto! – chilló.

Ignorando los reclamos innecesarios de la sargento, Rivaille accedió a la habitación recostando con cuidado a Eren sobre la cama.

Hanji, advirtiendo el estado de Eren, se acercó rápidamente.

– Eren… – musitó preocupada.

Respiraba agitadamente dejando escapar jadeos adoloridos, su rostro estaba completamente rojo y empapado en sudor, sus labios – que eran definidos como rosados y carnosos – ahora estaban agrietados y resecos.

– ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Desde cuándo está así? – cuestionó tocando la frente de Eren y midiendo su presión.

– Se veía algo pálido durante la mañana, él no dijo nada, pero de repente se desvaneció – explicó mientras veía cómo Hanji lo atendía – En cuánto lo hizo, me encargué de traerlo.

– Hay que quitarle la ropa, tiene mucha fiebre y debemos bajársela.

Rivaille desabotonó la mojada camisa de Eren exponiendo la piel húmeda de su pecho, y en cuanto a Hanji, se dedicó a quitarle las largas botas junto con el pantalón, dejándolo en ropa interior. Eren continuaba respirando agitado expulsando el aire por la boca, su pecho subía y bajaba incontrolablemente, sus manos ansiosas se aferraban a las sábanas empapadas y no paraba de mover su cabeza de un lado a otro buscando un punto de tranquilidad.

Rivaille no podía evitar sentirse impotente al ver así a Eren. Nunca lo había visto enfermo y esto le alteraba creándole dudas.

Eren no podía abrir sus ojos, parpadeaba intentando captar alguna imagen para saber dónde estaba, escuchaba voces lejanas y un frío le apoderaba cubriéndolo como si de una fina y helada manta se tratara. La cabeza le atormentaba los sentidos y acuchillaba todo a su paso, era un dolor insoportable. La garganta le ardía y una inatacable tos le raspaba.

– Me… me... – articuló entre jadeos mostrando cuánto se le dificultaba hablar.

– Tranquilo Eren – le habló apaciblemente Hanji a un lado de la cubeta de madera que estaba preparando para poder llenarla de agua – Pronto te sentirás mejor.

En cuestión de minutos, apareció el escuadrón de Rivaille, intrigados por el estado de Eren. Petra les había informado para que estuvieran al tanto de la situación, no quería alarmarlos, pero el crítico e inesperado aspecto de Eren le había preocupado.

– ¿Qué ha sucedido sargento? – preguntó Erd ingresando a la habitación después de haber tocado la puerta.

– Qué bien que han llegado – dijo Hanji de manera seria al notar la presencia de la tropa aguardando afuera – No pueden estar todos aquí – señaló llevando la cubeta en manos para depositarla en las manos de Erd – Pero necesito ayuda. Llénala de agua tibia y regresa enseguida.

Erd volteó hacia Rivaille para esperar alguna respuesta de su parte, pero al ver que no le quitaba la vista a Eren, entendió que después ya habría tiempo de explicaciones y que debía seguir órdenes. Asintió y se retiró.

Antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta, Irvin apareció con pasos firmes encontrándose con los demás fuera de la habitación.

– ¿Cómo está?

El escuadrón saludó siendo Petra la responsable de responderle al ya haberse ido Erd.

– No lo sabemos, pero se ve delicado.

El comandante al recibir la información, se acercó a la puerta sin mostrar reacción alguna para entrar a la habitación.

– ¡Irvin! – exlamó sorprendida al toparse con la figura de Irvin a los pies de la cama en donde estaba Eren. Rivaille quien estaba recargado en la pared, no se molestó en mirarle.

– ¿Cómo sigue? – Irvin, tras ver a Rivaille fugazmente, se dedicó a examinar la semidesnuda imagen de Eren.

– Igual, debemos bajarle la temperatura.

– ¿Pero qué es lo que tiene?

– Hasta el momento no estoy segura – Hanji lo examinaba tocándole distintas partes del cuerpo. Usaba aparatos médicos para detectar su temperatura y algunos otros síntomas, como checarle la garganta y ver las pupilas de sus ojos.

Debían esperar el diagnóstico de Hanji. No sabían si era peligroso o si podrían salir afectados de lo que le sucedía a Eren, es decir, se trataba de un titán. ¿Era posible que se enfermara? Era claro que sí pero ¿por qué y qué consecuencias traería aquello?

Erd llegó con la cubeta y al dejarla volvieron a quedarse los cuatro dentro.

– Ven Rivaille – le pidió Hanji extendiéndole la mano para que se colocara a un lado de Eren y le entregó un paño – Ten esto, mójalo y colócalo en su frente. Haré un tónico para que pueda beberlo.

Siguiendo las instrucciones, Rivaille se sentó sobre la cama estrujando el paño una vez que lo mojó en la cubeta que descansaba en el buró que estaba junto a él y se propuso ponérselo a Eren. Con su mano retiró las hebras mojadas del cabello castaño que cubrían la frente y en cuanto las yemas de sus dedos tocaron la tersa piel de Eren, quiso retirarla, sin embargo su razón hizo caso omiso colocándole el paño con cuidado.

Rato después, entre que Rivaille le cambiara los paños, Hanji tuvo listo el remedio. Lo había preparado con distintas hierbas especiales que tenía en su mesa de medicamentos, sin demora.

Irvin, quien se mantenía en una de las esquinas del moderado espacio que ocupaba la habitación, sigilosamente se acercó a la cama procurando un espacio adecuado para poder examinar a Eren. Parecía más tranquilo, pero seguía respirando con dificultad.

– Listo, hay que levantarlo para que lo beba – encomendó Hanji agitando un frasco.

Rivaille retiró el paño húmedo y se hizo a un lado para que Hanji ocupara el lugar en el que estaba sentado. Ella, con precaución, tomó del cuello de Eren para levantarle la cabeza y le acercó la botella pequeña de vidrio que contenía la medicina a sus labios, para que el líquido verdoso pasara a su boca lentamente.

– Con esto se pondrá mejor – aseguró la castaña soltando un suspiro.

– ¿Qué fue lo que le diste? – quiso saber Rivaille.

– Es un remedio poderoso que desarrolló mi distrito para curar enfermedades con origen de enfermedades de éste tipo. Contiene diferentes clases de plantas y hierbas que no son comunes en los alrededores.

– ¿Qué tipo de enfermedad tiene? – intervino Irvin.

– No se preocupen – la manera en la que hablaba era un poco extraña y esto confundía tanto a Rivaille como Irvin. Hanji era una persona impredecible en ciertos puntos, y en éste caso se podía demostrar que se trataba de uno de esos puntos – Eren mostró tener síntomas de un…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, Eren soltó un quejido y se removió sobre la cama alertándolos. Con esfuerzo abrió lentamente los ojos parpadeando en el proceso, acostumbrando su vista a la luz. Una vez que lo consiguió, se encontró con la imagen de tres de sus superiores mirándolo atentamente. Carraspeó su garganta al notarla seca y decidió preguntar:

– ¿Qué sucede? – Eren trató de incorporarse pero enseguida Hanji lo detuvo colocando su mano sobre su hombro.

– No tan rápido, sigues débil.

Y así era. Se sentía sin fuerzas y aunque quisiera levantarse no podía. Él al ser un soldado forjado de duros entrenamientos no persistía en la idea de sentirse débil, sin embargo, sin comprender el porqué, le hizo caso, después de todo el cansancio corporal no significaba la debilidad espiritual.

– ¿Cómo te sientes?

Eren miró fugazmente a Rivaille, seguido a Irvin. Ambos parecían muy atentos a su persona y esto le ponía un tanto ansioso.

– Me duele un poco la cabeza y el cuerpo, pero se me está pasando.

– Entiendo, el tónico está surtiendo efecto velozmente.

– ¿Qué..?

– Explícanos de una vez lo que sucede, Hanji – interrumpió Rivaille.

Tomó aire y acomodó sus gafas del puente de la nariz mostrándose reflexiva.

– Verán… lo que le pasó a Eren fue nada más y nada menos que un fuerte resfriado.

– ¿Resfriado? – dijeron los tres al unísono.

– ¿Estás diciendo que nos asustamos por un simple resfriado?

– Es evidente que el hecho de que sea una enfermedad común te haga enojar Rivaille, pero eso no importó cuando lo viste en mal estado, ¿no es cierto?

Eren miró a Rivaille sorprendido y un brillo emanó de sus ojos al chocar contra los de él.

– Pensé que las enfermedades de Eren quedaban descartadas – comentó Irvin acercándose a Eren.

– Aunque tenga poderes de titán, Eren sigue siendo un ser humano. Su cuerpo se cansa, sufre cambios y se desarrolla. Es cierto que hay ciertos puntos positivos a su favor al tener genes titánicos, como el poder de regenerarse y mantener una buena salud, es por eso que el medicamento surtió su debido efecto de manera rápida, sin embargo – agregó – Eso no se descarta al exponerse al constante riesgo de enfermedades.

Hanji se acercó a Eren y le dedicó una mirada escrutadora.

– Dime Eren, ¿qué has estado haciendo últimamente para que hayas pillado un resfriado?

– Nada en particular.

– ¿Seguro? – insistió – Debe haber una razón, y una muy poderosa para que llegarás a enfermarte de ésta manera. Te paso una leve tos o dolor de garganta, pero estamos hablando de fiebre junto con otros síntomas. Debiste exponerte a una situación crítica en momentos continuos.

– ¿Momentos continuos? – Eren susurró analizando la pregunta y la explicación que le proporcionaba Hanji.

Entonces comenzó a atar cabos.

La única respuesta que tenía, además de ser bastante evidente para él, le hizo expandir sus orbes lo más que le fue permitido. Pestañeó repetidas veces, entreabrió su boca y sólo cuando estuvo más que convencido en la razón, volteó a ver a Rivaille transmitiéndole su revelación.

Su mente le estaba creando una cinta con escenas capturando imágenes guardadas en su memoria.

Desde algunas semanas atrás, Eren tras haber descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Rivaille, decidió declarársele y desde ése instante, a partir de ésa indiscutible decisión, todo cambió… Su vida daría un giro de ciento ochenta grados.

Dentro de la habitación del respetado sargento, se encontraba Eren tembloroso siendo iluminado por la suave luz de la lámpara de aceite que ceñía en el buró de caoba, aun lado de la cama. Llevaba cerca de dos minutos parado frente a él, frente a la persona que ocupaba por completo su corazón. No podía respirar y sentía que un nudo doble estaba atorado en su garganta impidiéndole siquiera sacar un suspiro.

¿¡Qué estaba pasando?! Había atravesado la puerta muy seguro de lo que diría, pero en cuanto se topó con la mirada de Rivaille, lo que había planeado se había ido por la borda. No se arrepentía por estar ahí, para nada. Lo que lamentaba era no poder ordenar sus ideas ni sus sentidos, la presencia del sargento sucumbía su ser agitando su mundo de lado a lado sin ninguna piedad. Debía controlarse o seguro terminaría echándolo a patadas sin ni siquiera recibir una explicación.

– Es tarde – soltó Rivaille recargado en la pared frente a la puerta de la habitación. Se había quedado allí tras abrir y dejar que Eren pasara – Si te vas a quedar parado sin decir nada, mejor vete.

– Lo siento señor – finalmente Eren habló mostrando una actitud más confiada en comparación de con la que entró – Pero no me iré hasta hacerle saber el motivo de mi visita – Rivaille aguardó – Vine a decirle que… Yo… Estoy… – su voz entrecortada y vibrante lo delataban. Era inevitable.

Rivaille, con la clara idea de que la paciencia no era lo suyo, caminó a su pequeño escritorio que se hallaba en una de las esquinas, del lado opuesto de la puerta, para extraer un fajo de papeles para comenzar a leerlos.

– Puedes retirarte.

– No – Eren lo había observado, y no tenía intenciones de obedecer aunque arriesgara su propia integridad física. Ya no había vuelta de hoja.

Su respuesta provocó que Rivaille volteara.

– No te lo pregunté, es una orden.

– Le dije que no me iría.

– No tengo tiempo para tus caprichos, sólo vete.

– No es un capricho, no se trata de eso.

– Ah, ya. Entonces a qué se le llama cuando te aferras a algo sin ningún fundamento. No tienes nada qué decirme, sólo has venido a joderme la existencia con tu terquedad.

Eren frunció el ceño. No pensaba enojarse, ni mucho menos pelear. Aunque Rivaille estaba siendo severo con él, no era el punto. Lo conocía y sabía sobre sus actitudes y humores, y así él lo aceptaba.

– Tiene que escucharme, no es fácil para mí decirle esto.

– Si se te complicas la vida diciendo que no puedes porque no es fácil, entonces ¿qué haces aquí? – Eren no esperaba ésa respuesta, y no pudo ocultar su impresión – La humanidad está cargada con pensamientos ignorantes en donde el tema principal es que la vida debería ser más sencilla… Pero ésta es nuestra realidad. Si quieres que todo sea sencillo, ve y duerme. No hay peor cosa que darte por vencido ante una situación en la que se necesita valor para superar una dura prueba. Los soldados luchamos por la libertad, y ése es nuestro legado. No importe qué, debemos afrontar la realidad para ver por el bien. Luchamos y arriesgamos. Y eso no es nada fácil, sin embargo continuamos, y entregamos hasta la más mínima gota de energía en el campo de batalla. La vida es un campo de batalla, y el afrontarla te hace humano. ¿Entendiste?

Eren simplemente se quedó sin palabras. Lo comprendió a la perfección. La naturalidad y honestidad con la que Rivaille habló, le había sucumbido hasta el más remoto rincón. Nuevamente le estaba dando una enseñanza en la que se sentía uno con ella. Él estaba allí para un solo fin… la libertad. Desde que se propuso eliminar a los titanes de la faz de la tierra y buscar la manera de vivir fuera de las murallas sin tener que estar enjaulados como ganado, su perseverancia cada vez más se acrecentaba. Todo por lo que había pasado, las barreras injustas interpuestas por un pasado y la esperanza de un mañana sin ésas barreras, era lo que lo impulsaba día a día para reforzar su espíritu.

Lo sabía y concordaba con él.

No tenía por qué decir que era difícil, cuando lo que realmente importaba era el hecho de que él estaba vivo y que las duras pruebas de un destino, al superarlas y aceptarlas, era lo que te convertía en alguien mejor.

Sus ojos se alzaron y chocaron contra los de Rivaille en un encuentro único y estremecedor. Dio un paso para acortar la distancia y sin más lo dijo:

– Estoy enamorado de usted.

El mutismo se hizo presente. Rivaille no reaccionó ante su declaración, pero esto no provocó ningún encogimiento en la actitud del dispuesto y seguro Eren.

Sin predeterminar lo que sucedería después, Eren vio cómo Rivaille daba zancadas con sus botas al chocar contra el piso mientras se le acercaba de manera súbita. Le sujetó de la chaqueta y estrujó con sus dedos la camisa para tenerlo a su completa merced.

– ¿Ves? Ni siquiera has comprendido lo que te he dicho.

– Claro que lo hice.

– No me vengas con mentiras. Algo claramente anda mal contigo y no pienso meterme más en eso.

– ¡Le digo que sí he entendido! – Eren le tomó de los puños que encarcelaban su camisa y que le impedían respirar con normalidad tratando de transmitirle sus sinceras palabras – ¡No se atreva a negar mis sentimientos!

– No sabes lo que dices.

– Eso no es verdad. ¿Por qué se niega a aceptarlo? – no quería dejarse ver vulnerable ante Rivaille pero sentía unas terribles ganas de llorar – Acaso… ¿Le doy asco? – temía por su respuesta y el quiebre de su voz lo evidenciaba. Era mejor aclarar las cosas ahora, y aunque sus sentimientos no cambiaran, su sufrimiento tendría respuesta y no una vaga suposición.

Rivaille lentamente fue soltando a Eren y dio un corto paso hacia él, quedándose a pocos centímetros de su rostro.

– Nunca dije eso – aseveró.

Sintió cómo el aliento de Rivaille le soplaba los labios en una brisa cálida atrayéndolo y provocándolo. Su corazón le palpitaba desenfrenadamente golpeándole el pecho con fuerza y sintió un calor recorrerle la espalda.

– P-Pero…

– ¿Por qué crees estar enamorado de mí?

– No lo creo – aseguró – Lo sé.

– Ésa no es una respuesta.

– Es que no necesita una respuesta. Es algo que se siente, que no se predispone o se interpreta. Y aunque sé que no le convencerá lo que digo, sólo quería hacérselo saber.

Sentía que en cualquier momento sus piernas flaquearían y al constatar en la expresión de Rivaille supo que era hora de marcharse, su silencio era su rechazo. Cargando con una enorme decepción decidió retirarse, era la hora de regresar a la realidad. Se recriminó a sí mismo por haber tenido la ligera esperanza de que sus sentimientos fueran correspondidos o al menos aceptados, y notoriamente era de esperarse que fuera rechazado. Sin embargo, a pesar de ser plenamente consciente de ello, el dolor que experimentaba en ésos instantes era mucho mayor del que jamás se imaginó.

Quiso dar la media vuelta, pero su intención fue interrumpida al sentir cómo su antebrazo era prisionero de un calor ajeno. Al sentirlo, inmediatamente giró el rostro siendo sujetado con la otra mano para asegurar una cercanía total. Rivaille le miró a los ojos y un brillo intenso emanó de ellos cual bestia acechando a su presa y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo haciéndolo crispar.

– Demuéstramelo – sentenció Rivaille para después juntar sus labios en un voraz beso.

Eren abrió sus ojos lo más que pudo, no podría creerlo. La boca de Rivaille le sofocaba y lo arremetía en una ola en la que él se estaba asfixiando. La lengua se introdujo a su cavidad sin autorización exigiéndole atención consiguiendo con ello que se moviera de manera torpe entre un chocar de dientes y una que otra mordida.

Con la fuerza que pudo, Eren quiso separarse de Rivaille. Ponía resistencia, no quería que las cosas fueran así. Le quería demostrar su amor, pero no a la fuerza, eso era terrible. Rezongó molesto ante la invasión y en un empuje logró que sus labios se separaran.

Sofocante y expulsando el aire de manera precipitada, Eren jadeaba con la mano derecha sobre su labio inferior tratando de regular su respiración.

– ¿Qué hace? – Eren le pidió una explicación ante lo que acababa de suceder.

– Ahí tienes lo que querías – contestó indiferente – Ahora vete.

– ¿De qué está hablando? – Eren comenzaba a enfadarse, no le parecía justo.

– Lo único que querías era saciar tu duda. Ahora que lo has conseguido puedes estar satisfecho.

– ¡Ya le dije lo que siento!

– ¿Qué es lo que esperas de mí con eso? – refutó. Eren bajó la mirada tratando de buscar algún alivio en alguna parte de la habitación, algo imposible.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y exhaló apretando su quijada haciendo rechinar sus dientes, estaba seguro de lo que diría y era la única verdad:

– ¡Todo! – gritó mirándolo frente a frente provocando en Rivaille asombro. Su rostro figuraba una completa seguridad y lo confirmaba el fulgor de su verde mirada – Quiero todo de usted: sus días, sus noches, su fuerza, su compañía, su esencia, todo… Lo quiero a usted. Puede rechazarme o considerarme un enfermo por sentir todo éste ilimitado amor que no me cabe en el pecho, pero eso no cambiará nada.

El silencio penetró por completo la habitación. Eren no se había preocupado por medir sus palabras, estaba allí con toda la intención de no quedarse callado. Era perseverante con lo que pensaba y sus claras decisiones – a pesar de parecer inesperadas y poco lúcidas – las tenía bien escritas en cada fibra de su piel, marcando su sello de seguridad y valentía. No se arrepentía por exponer sus sentimientos, aunque considerara que no era la mejor de las opciones, pues Rivaille era indescifrable y no tenía la certeza de las consecuencias de _sacar _lo que el tiempo había sembrado fiel y cautelosamente desde el primer instante en que lo vio y que, ahora, afloraba en su interior sin intenciones de detenerse.

– Eres muy testarudo – dijo el sargento retomado los pasos que Eren se había encargado de mantener cuando lo alejó.

Eren se tensó al verlo cada vez más cerca, provocándole de manera instintiva retroceder. Unos cuántos pasos más lo condujeron a un obstáculo, había chocado con pared. Suavemente, la mano derecha de Rivaille ascendió a su costado, rosándole la ropa para dejarla descansar sobre la pared en la que se encontraba prisionero impidiéndole la salida.

– ¿Por qué me miras de ésa manera? – susurró en un tono de voz que erizó la piel de Eren. Profunda y lasciva.

A sus ojos, Eren era la viva imagen de la inocencia y la vulnerabilidad. Sus resplandecientes orbes centellaban a la tenue luz, sus labios rojizos y húmedos temblaban y su delgado cuerpo mostraba una figura exquisita que inducía al pecado. Se paseó y delineó cada centímetro de su rostro encontrando en él una auténtica y distintiva belleza. Ya lo había notado antes, pero ahora deslumbraba y acaparaba su completa atención como si aceptara que él era la única persona que le interesaba realmente y que era el único que lograba que su corazón palpitara ferozmente como justamente le sucedía en ése instante.

De alguna manera extraña, la atmósfera se estaba tornando diligente. Sus respiraciones se acompasaban en un ritmo que solamente ellos escuchaban y percibían. Los sentidos de pronto se encendieron quemándoles en un fuego lento y tortuoso en el que ninguno parecía apaciguar.

Rivaille aguardaba alguna reacción de Eren. Deseaba conocer todas sus miradas y acciones con lujo de detalle, y aunque una imperante necesidad de poseerlo le penetraba hasta los huesos, esperaba la respuesta de cuán interesado estaba el menor en continuar solos, mientras que Eren batallaba internamente bajo la vigorizante presencia que imponía su superior. La saliva se aglutinó en su boca saboreando el sabor que Rivaille se había encargado de dejar impregnado en cada milímetro de su cavidad por el beso, y la ansiedad – siendo insoportable – embargó sus cabales.

¿Quién tenía la última palabra?

No pasaron dos segundos más, cuando Rivaille sujetó la cintura de Eren y éste se enganchó a su cuello para que ambos se atrajeran en un empuje recíproco en el que se unieron en un nuevo beso. Su sintonía por atraparse había sido al mismo tiempo demostrando cuánto ansiaban ésa unión para tomarse y saborearse como si no hubiera un mañana.

Sus lenguas se enredaban, jugaban y exploraban, pequeños mordiscos acompañaban los sonidos húmedos que se escuchaban por lamer y estrujar los carnosos labios del otro. Juntos gimoteaban reconociendo el sabor de sus bocas. Era un beso desesperado, lleno de sed en el que Eren se estremecía ante el constante calor que emanaba de su cuerpo ajustándose con el de Rivaille. Era un hombre muy apasionado y eso – además de sentirlo – lo sabía en cada movimiento que realizaba. Eren no se consideraba un experto, era la primera vez que recibía un beso verdadero y de ésa magnitud. Éste era sin duda el mejor que experimentaba, su mente estaba completamente en blanco, estaba siendo derretido por las manos expertas de Rivaille acariciando su espalda, encendiendo cada fibra de su piel cual dinamita; pero una cosa sí sabía… Quería más, mucho más.

Siendo prisioneros de la excitación, sus manos en conjunto con sus cuerpos comenzaron a moverse buscando tener más contacto. Caminaron juntos por la habitación retumbando en la pared de enfrente en la cual Rivaille con una maniobra y rapidez sorprendente sujetó las piernas de Eren para alzarlo y que éstas le sujetaran de la cadera para sostenerse. Eren, con la sangre hirviendo y el corazón retumbándole a una velocidad a mil por hora, enredó sus delgados dedos en las hebras del cabello azabache emitiendo suspiros eróticos siendo ahogados por la boca de Rivaille cuando éste volvía a devorarlo con suma pasión, siendo como un torbellino que arrasa con todo a su paso llevándose consigo la razón y la cordura.

La temperatura rebasaba los límites, ya no había vuelta atrás. Se estaban entregando a lo que sus corazones les gritaban con desesperación y agudeza.

Necesitado de conocer la piel de Eren, su textura y sabor, Rivaille sin mesura se encargó de quitarle la chaqueta color arena para después abrirse paso para saborear la curvatura de su cuello, descendiendo por éste marcando un camino de besos y caricias con la lengua, declarando su pertenencia. El sabor de su boca, sus labios, y ahora el de su piel lo tenían completamente prendado, le encantaban. La exquisitez con la que Eren se movía a su merced, entre sus brazos lo sacudían sintiendo un incómodo dolor en la entrepierna, además de que podía palpar – por la posición en la que estaban – el miembro de Eren en el mismo estado.

Presa de los espasmos que le provocaban sus sensaciones, Eren no dejaba de suspirar y jadear, buscando con las manos tener acceso para también tocar su piel. Ladeaba su cabeza accediéndole paso a la boca de Rivaille para que éste lo degustara, mientras con las manos temblorosas estrujaba el cuello de la camisa con la intención de quitarle el pañuelo y desabotonarla. Estaba perdido ante el constante deleite que le provocaba el estar de ésa manera con Rivaille. Quería imbuirse en su cuerpo, no separarse de él y hacer de ésa noche la mejor de su vida. Las atenciones de Rivaille decían más que mil palabras: la manera salvaje y enardecida con la que lo tocaba, lo besaba, lo dominaba, le dejaba en claro que era correspondido y esto le llenaba de inconmensurable felicidad, una que hace mucho no había sido capaz de sentir. Eren estaba plenamente dispuesto a entregarse a él, por amor.

Rivaille se separó lo suficiente, rosando los labios de Eren, soplándolos y admirando su encendido rostro para preguntarle:

– ¿Estás consciente de lo que estamos haciendo?

Eren ansioso por seguir unido a su boca, le contestó entre jadeos un leve _Sí_ para después volver a unir sus labios provocando sonidos acuosos.

– ¿Y usted? – dijo entre besos.

Al escuchar la cuestión, Rivaille se separó bruscamente mostrando su fría expresión, pero Eren vio más que eso, no era la misma de siempre. Existía un brillo peculiarmente distinto y único que jamás había presenciado. Era fascinante, aunque temió por la respuesta ya que su reacción dejaba mucho a la imaginación.

Casi enseguida, Rivaille le tomó del mentón y se acercó a él, desafiante.

– Sí no lo estuviera, en éste instante estarías con tu almohada, no conmigo.

Eren ladeo la boca en una sonrisa y asintió.

– ¿Sabes a lo qué te estas enfrentando con esto? – interrogó nuevamente.

Quería asegurarse de que su prudencia estaba lúcida o al menos que tenía bien estipuladas las consecuencias. No dudaba del juicio de Eren. Sí, era voluntarioso, pero su espíritu era fuerte y confiaba en su habilidad por perseverar bajo cualquier régimen, eso lo sabía desde un principio y posiblemente era una de sus cualidades que le atraían más.

– ¿Sabes cuán arriesgado es lo que estamos haciendo?

– Lo sé.

– ¿Y aun así estás dispuesto a continuar?

– No me subestime, sé lo que quiero. Pero no puedo permitir exponerlo a usted… Eso…

Sin darse la modestia de seguir escuchando, Rivaille retomó el beso metiendo su mano por la curvatura de su cintura para acercarlo más a su cuerpo. Eren lo atrajo sujetándole de los hombros, eso le decía que – al igual que él – estaba dispuesto a todo por llegar hasta el final.

La fuerza atrayente volvió a rodearlos cual campo de imán uniéndolos y pulverizando su alrededor en vehemencia y desenfrenados deseos.

Viajando por el pecho de Eren, Rivaille fue desabotonando la camisa para abrirse paso a la delicada piel morena la cual brillaba humectada por las gotas de sudor que comenzaban a salir ante la temperatura que claramente subía cada vez más. Su textura delicada y suave ceñía bajo la yema de sus dedos para viajar de arriba hacia abajo causándole escalofríos al delgado cuerpo que temblaba al íntimo contacto. Y es que era la primera vez que alguien lo tocaba, lo besaba, y no podía evitar sentirse un tanto nervioso, intentaba prescindir la idea pero aun así no quería parar. La excitación le recorría precipitadamente hirviéndole la sangre con tan sólo tocarlo, sabía que no habría más preocupaciones que lamentar siempre y cuando él le sostuviera.

Dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un gemido al sentir cómo uno de sus pezones era succionado por los labios de Rivaille. No supo ni en qué momento, pero su camisa ya no lo cubría. Yacía tirada en el piso en un punto lejano que ignoró provocando un escalofrío que golpeó su piel. No tenía frío, se trataba de las distintas corrientes que lo recorrían sin medida ante lo que Rivaille hacía con sus labios y manos. Recorrían todo aquél punto expuesto. Sus fervientes manos frotaban desde su cintura hasta su espalda, por completo, al mismo tiempo que succionaba, lamía y estrujaba sus pezones contra sus labios con ayuda de su lengua.

Eren ferozmente le respondía aferrándose con las piernas a sus caderas y repartiendo besos por su cuello. El sonido de sus cuerpos rozando contra el otro y el de sus besos húmedos ante el choque de sus labios, resonaban por toda la habitación, creando una melodía única, pasional y que embriagaba de placer a todo aquel que pudiera escucharla.

Sujetando las piernas de Eren – sin separarse del beso –, Rivaille condujo sus pasos hasta la cama, para de a poco ir descendiendo sobre ésta y así depositar a Eren, haciendo crujir la madera que sostenía el colchón.

Se separaron y se miraron cómplices. Los jadeos no se resistían, salían sin prudencia y se escapaban cuales fieras a punto de devorar a su presa. Las manos de Rivaille se condujeron con premura hacia los pantalones de Eren, parecía impaciente y a decir verdad, él estaba igual.

Se deshizo del cinturón de un jalón, bajo el cierre con una lentitud abrumadora que carcomía a Eren por dentro. Se comenzó a mover inquieto, su entrepierna la sentía hinchada y apretada en su lugar seguro y privado. Al sentir una mano queriendo adentrarse, instintivamente quiso cerrar las piernas, pero enseguida Rivaille se acomodó entre ellas para no permitírselo. En un suave desliz, introdujo las palmas de sus manos por debajo de Eren, recorriendo su espalda baja para ir descendiendo y haciendo a un lado el borde de su pantalón y ropa interior para después firmemente meterse entre sus prendas y encontrarse con sus nalgas. Sin censura las apretó entre sus manos sin llegar a lastimarlo, lo suficiente para que Eren emitiera un grito que rápidamente fue callado por la boca de su opresor.

Eren gemía entre besos. Las manos de Rivaille tocaban y acariciaban sus nalgas casi impúdicamente, excitándolo más. Se sorprendió de los pensamientos que circularon por su mente a cada roce de sus pieles. Le gustaba, le encendía que Rivaille le profanara de ésa manera. No existía la moderación, la delicadeza, la sutilidad y el pudor. Estaba a merced a lo desconocido pero que en diferencia sería marcado por el hombre que él quería.

Tomó del cuello a Rivaille y se alzó para que le quitara el pantalón, los cuales fluyeron por sus muslos, quedando completamente desnudo.

Marcando un recorrido, Rivaille descendió hasta sus pies para humedecer sus labios y palpar con ellos las esbeltas y torneadas piernas que se exponían ante la tenue luz de la lámpara de aceite. Eren se estremeció sintiendo la suavidad de los labios de Rivaille sobre él disfrutando de cada toque, expulsando el aire por su boca mientras se recargaba sobre sus codos para observar sus acciones.

Fue ascendiendo para toparse con su miembro. Alzó la mirada y notó el sonroje que adornaban las mejillas de Eren y la mirada azorada que exponía en todo su esplendor. Se movió hasta quedar cerca de su rostro y le escrutó nuevamente. Tras ése encuentro de miradas, volvieron a besarse, más fervientemente que el anterior. No necesitaban de palabras para expresar lo que sentían y pensaban, se leía con claridad lo que en sus ojos se escribía y relataba.

Rivaille comenzó a desabrocharse la camisa, y al captar las intenciones, Eren le ayudó. Sus movimientos inexpertos y desmañados no le impidieron descubrir lo que se encontraba debajo de la camisa. Ensimismado contempló el trabajado torso de Rivaille provocando que su erección aumentara. Se había imaginado su cuerpo cientos de veces, en la soledad de su habitación, estimulándose cuando pensaba en él. Pero ahora se trataba de la realidad, estaba frente suyo haciendo lo que ni sus sueños más profundos le mostraron. Era mucho mejor.

Claramente, esto fue notado por el mayor quien enseguida se movió rozando la entrepierna de Eren en un lento vaivén, estimulándolo. Curvó su espalda cerrando los ojos y gimió dejando caer su cabeza. Rivaille se agachó hacia su oreja lamiendo su lóbulo y mordiéndolo, logrando que el cuerpo que ceñía debajo de él temblara – aún más – ante su apremio.

Entonces, Eren escuchó el sonido del cierre bajando. Al abrir los ojos se topó con algo que superaba con creces lo que en su imaginación se había creado. Sin ocultar su sorpresa, se quedó viendo el miembro de Rivaille estrujando entre sus manos las sábanas. Su vista fue interrumpida ya que Rivaille se había encargado de sujetarle del mentón para que le mirara directamente y así decirle:

– Sí – susurró – Lo que ves estará dentro de ti.

Eren extendió sus orbes y se encogió al escucharlo. El sonido de su voz había sido penetrante, profundo y ronco, erizándole la piel. Tragó saliva, pero no era por miedo. Era su primera vez y sabía a la perfección lo que se aproximaba, y eso más lo excitó. Quería sentir a Rivaille dentro de él, no importaba cuán difícil le resultara acostumbrarse a la intromisión, estaba preparado.

– Entonces – musitó seduciéndolo – ¿Qué estás esperando?

La invitación y osadía de Eren impresionó a Rivaille pero también le retribuyó la idea de que el deseo valía más – en éste caso – que la prudencia. Más que parecerlo, Eren realmente estaba dispuesto a todo desmarañando sus paredes de juicio y cordura. Él tenía bien presente su posición, lo que estaba de por medio y en juego, pero esto no significaba que daría marcha atrás. Precisamente por ello estaba con Eren, todo lo que conformaba el muchacho le fascinaba, no era de los hombres que iba por la vida buscando su mitad. No, en lo absoluto, pero Eren era el único que le interesaba de manera distinta. Le había atraído su singular manera de seguir sus objetivos y de tomar sus decisiones sin dar su brazo a torcer pese a las consecuencias. Aquél fuerte espíritu que no se resignaba a perder, que iba en busca de la libertad. Sí, era un adolescente testarudo y hasta imprudente, pero la energía y la luz que emitía eran mucho más fuertes, su voz marcaba la diferencia y Rivaille era testigo de la valentía que emanaba.

– No te di el permiso de tutearme – le dijo. Eren no respondió, y es que ni cuenta se había dado. Agachó la mirada por un segundo en el cual Rivaille formó una casi imperceptible sonrisa – Pero si eso es lo que quieres… – advirtió soplándole cerca de los labios – No te quejes.

Sin contemplaciones, atrapó la boca de Eren y lo jaló más contra su cuerpo haciendo que sus miembros chocaran haciendo fricción entre ellos. Los dedos de Eren viajaban por la ancha espalda inyectándose de lo que desprendía la piel de Rivaille, se impregnaba de ella y sucumbía por ella. En cuanto a las manos de su verdugo, se movían desde la cintura, pasando por el abdomen para subir hasta su pecho, acariciando y explorando ante caricias descontroladas y poco pudorosas haciendo gemir a Eren resonando su voz a todo lo largo y ancho del cuarto.

Rivaille, en una batalla descomunal por saborear a fondo la boca de Eren, descendió por su cuello marcando un camino de saliva, chupando y deleitándose del sabor de su piel, en el cual su pequeño amante se retorcía jadeante suplicando por más ante el vaivén del movimiento de sus caderas. Llevó su mano izquierda hacia la de Eren, para tomarla y entrelazar sus dedos y conducirla en dirección a su propio abdomen, moviéndose juntos a un compás al ritmo del balanceo. Ambas bajaron, lentamente, para toparse con sus miembros, húmedos y calientes por la excitación de la fricción. Mordiendo su labio, Eren tocó – aún unido a la mano de Rivaille – el palpitante pene para tomarlo con una seguridad sutil. Comenzó a mover la mano, de arriba abajo, usando las yemas de sus dedos para hacer un masaje de manera circular alrededor de la punta. Rivaille tenía el control de la velocidad, el adiestraba complacido al encontrar la extrema fogosidad con la que Eren obedecía y ponía de su parte para darse placer, y en recompensa él también le daba atención al miembro del joven soldado que no dejaba de gimotear envuelto en goce. Jugaba con el ritmo: primero lento, después iba en aumento y seguido, cuando estaba en un tope veloz, volvía a tomar una masturbación pausada, estimulándose de una manera incandescente en la que Eren se arqueaba tras un subir y bajar de pecho sin descanso.

Las mejillas carmín de Eren y sus ojos destellantes daban una imagen erótica que incitaba a cualquiera a cometer una falta. Su erecto miembro comenzaba a sacar gotas preseminales para llegar a tocar el cielo, pero aún no era el momento. Resbalando sus manos por la espina dorsal, se encontró de nuevo con las nalgas de Eren, masajeándolas, disfrutando su textura y voluminosidad para llegar a donde el camino marcaba la X, la cueva que jamás había sido profanada.

Se miraron y se transmitieron en el reflejo del otro cuán decididos y comprometidos estaban con su entrega. Eren no podía aguantar, la fuerte y grisácea mirada de Rivaille seguía intacta. No había ninguna como la suya, y si eso pensaba él, Rivaille opinaba lo mismo. Los grandes ojos de Eren le comunicaba más de lo que podía ser interpretado.

Ése contacto, gatilló el instinto voraz que sobrepasaba los límites de la cordura, dando inicio a lo que en su espera aguardaba para alguien especial, para aquella persona que sería dueño no sólo de su cuerpo, sino también de su alma. Y ésa persona era sin duda la que más amaba en el mundo.

Separó las redondas nalgas para abrirse paso entre las paredes de su interior para introducir dos de sus dedos. La intromisión fue soportable para Eren, era una sensación algo incómoda pero no desagradable. Inhaló y exhaló llenando sus pulmones de aire tanto como le fue posible mientras continuaba moviéndose hacia enfrente y atrás estimulando ambos miembros aunque en un ritmo más lento. Se vio interrumpido, cuando sintió que su entrada estaba siendo ahora invadida ahora por tres dedos. Esto hizo que arqueara la espalda y temblara de pies a cabeza mordiendo su labio inferior al no querer gritar o quejarse. Aunque había que admitirlo, a ésas alturas ya sus gemidos no hacían la diferencia ya que desde hace un buen rato era la principal melodía que se tocaba en un volumen considerablemente alto.

Ejecutando movimientos con sus dedos para ampliar la entrada, Rivaille volvió a besar a Eren, procurando con esto que se calmara. Él estaba ansioso, anhelaba con desesperación estar ya dentro de Eren, pero su conciencia seguía algo lúcida, recordándole que él no quería lastimarlo aunque en sus convicciones estaba el incesante hecho de poseerlo de inmediato si era preciso.

Y precisamente ésa idea le impulsó a no aguantar más. Al separarse de los labios de Eren – estando cerca de ellos – le susurró un mensaje que Eren tardó en reflexionar ante el estremecimiento que le provocó lo ronco de su voz:

– Es tiempo.

Al captar su intención, Eren abrió los ojos lo más que pudo y no pudo decir nada porque sin más fue alzado de las caderas para que Rivaille introdujera su pronunciado y palpitante miembro en la pequeña cavidad que no había sido totalmente preparada para su recibimiento.

– ¡AH! – vociferó errante estrujando las sábanas que entre sus dedos yacían prisioneras sin contemplaciones ante dicha fuerza, provocando también apretar sus músculos y tensarlos.

Rivaille gruñó quejándose.

– Relájate – ordenó.

– N-No puedo… Me duele – las lágrimas amenazaron con salir tras sus ojos cerrados con fuerza – ¡Me duele!

– Grita lo que quieras, no saldré.

Eren entendió sus palabras. Estaba lastimándolo a él también. Trató de tranquilizarse, en compañía incremento de su respiración que poco y nada le ayudaban.

Aún no estaba completamente dentro de él, la punta de su miembro comenzaba a darse paso entre las calientes paredes de su interior. Eren apenas y podía aguantarlo, era un agudo dolor insoportable, sentía como si en cualquier momento fuera a ser partido en dos. Era algo exagerado pensar en eso ya que no podía ser posible, sin embargo aunque sonara ridículo, era lo que sentía.

Rivaille chasqueó la lengua. Lejos de relajarse, Eren apretaba. No podía moverse, debía ser un poco paciente para que se acostumbrara, aunque eso significara quedarse en ésa posición por mucho tiempo.

Y eso no le agradó.

– Escucha – le habló – Tienes que relajarte, así ninguno se lastimará.

– Eso intento – respondió con la voz entrecortada.

– Intentar no sirve, hazlo.

– ¡Eso no ayuda!

Rivaille frunció el entrecejo. Sujetó del cabello de la nuca de Eren y lo acercó.

– ¿Quieres ayuda? Pues la tendrás.

Devoró sus labios para después acariciar su pecho e ir descendiendo sobre éste, estimulando todo a su paso. Tan solo sus caricias, le producían a Eren un placer inigualable, hacían magia sobre su cuerpo.

De pronto, sintió cómo su miembro era sujetado por la mano de Rivaille. La sentía rasposa, pero pequeña y delgada, comenzaba a reconocerlas. Ya – antes de ésa noche – había tenido la oportunidad de tocarlas, una vez en el campo de entrenamiento al pasarle la cantimplora de agua y jamás había olvidado aquél roce. Pero ahora las reconocía, su cuerpo lo hacía. Sus manos lo recorrían por completo sin pudor, sin límites, y le encantaba sentirlas por su desnuda figura.

La mano de Rivaille se movía, estimulándolo mientras su lengua se enroscaba con la suya y sus labios succionaban los de él. Se sentía realmente muy bien.

Y su cometido estaba dando frutos: alivió su dolor.

– Ahhh – gimió rodeando el cuello de Rivaille para acariciar cuello y después su rostro. Sus cabezas de movían de un lado a otro, amoldándose a la posición que ellos gustasen.

La excitación hizo su trabajo en la entrada de Eren, para que Rivaille de a poco siguiera penetrándolo. Tal vez el ardor continuaba, pero era aplacado por los besos y las sensaciones que experimentaba gracias a sus atenciones.

Cuando faltaba poco, Rivaille decidió entrar de un sólo golpe provocando que Eren curvara la espalda apretando los dedos de los pies incluso clavando las uñas en su espalda mientras soltaba un alarido.

Su propia respiración lo sofocaba, a sus oídos llegaba el fuerte palpitar de su corazón junto con los jadeos de Rivaille. Temblaba de pies a cabeza y se aferraba cada vez más a él. Los efectos que lo llenaban eran nuevos, desconocidos, y vaya que lo enloquecían. Era un placer que lo envolvía en un remolino de sensaciones excitantes sobrecargándolo de adrenalina y pasión.

Fuera miedos y dolores, quería más. Deseaba regalarle a Rivaille y a él mismo la dicha de verse sumergidos en un vórtice en donde ellos solamente existían.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, acariciando su mejilla contra la de Rivaille llegó hasta su oído para murmurarle:

– Ya soy tuyo… Tú y yo somos uno.

Rivaille sin decir nada comenzó a moverse, saliendo y entrando en un vaivén sutil que no le molestó a Eren. Sabía lo que significaba para ambos aquellas palabras y reconoció su respuesta en el instante que sintió un resoplar en su cuello. No lo había visto, pero aseguraba que estaba de acuerdo con él.

La velocidad de las estocadas fue aumentando al igual que los gritos llenos de placer. Inundaron la habitación de su calor y de su ímpetu. Sus cuerpos empapados de sudor recorrían sin cesar sus extremidades viéndose iluminados cuales diamantes a la luz de la lámpara.

Pronto Eren se acostumbró, ahora el dolor iba en compañía de un placer que lo embriagaba. Rivaille era como un Dios, lo era para él.

– Dame más… ¡Más! – suplicó Eren besándolo.

Moviéndose sobre la cama, Rivaille sin dejar de penetrarlo, se colocó detrás. Su cara la apoyó en la curvatura del cuello de Eren para alzarle la pierna, tener un mayor acceso y así continuar con su erótico vaivén. Eren volteó y con la ayuda de su mano izquierda jugaba con el cabello de Rivaille para enredarlo entre sus dedos mientras que con el antebrazo contrario se apoyaba sobre el colchón.

Esta vez Eren quiso moverse, así que traviesamente se aventuró a colocarse sobre Rivaille. Se abrió para él y apoyó sus caderas sobre el erecto miembro. Se movió de atrás hacia adelante suavemente, haciendo una fricción entre ellos. Eren era muy sensual, provocaba a Rivaille y sacaba sus instintos animales.

Acarició su cintura y los muslos, él también se movía al mismo ritmo.

Eren se alzó levitando por unos instantes para colocar su entrada en el miembro de su amante. Fue bajando, en una espera tortuosa por tenerlo completamente dentro. Rivaille le sostuvo de las caderas para dar inicio a un delicioso subir y bajar. Los choques de sus pieles, de la cadera de Rivaille contra el trasero de Eren, se escuchaban a cada estocada creando una sinfonía junto con los gemidos incontrolables que Eren dejaba escapar.

La vista se nubló y sus demás sentidos se concentraban en la energía eléctrica que transcurría a través de todo su cuerpo como si una corriente poderosa le recorriera. El revoloteo de las mariposas en su estómago cuando veía a Rivaille era poco comparado con lo que en ése instante se aglutinaba en su vientre. Una agitación vigorosa lo sacudía causándole espasmos y la vibración era cada vez más rápida y placentera.

Juraba que podía tocar el cielo.

Se apoyó sobre el pecho de Rivaille extendiendo sus palmas sobre éste. Cuando lo hizo, se miraron en medio de la luz, que cada vez se agotaba más, constatando la ardiente y encendida mirada con la que lo observaba. Fue una conexión única y vivaz que no necesitó interpretación. Estaban entregándose a algo más que sólo tener una noche, se abrigaban de su protección y se cobijaban con su calor. La llama de la vela eterna estaba encendida, y ya nada ni nadie la apagaría. Aunque no dijeran nada, se notaba en sus ojos que estaban dispuestos a todo porque ésa energía que los unía no fuera extinta.

– Eren – lo llamó sin dejar de moverse. Le gustaba el sonido de su nombre cuando era pronunciado por la boca de Rivaille. Su sangre le bombeaba hacia el corazón velozmente rompiendo las paredes que separaban sus indomables escudos.

– Ah – jadeó – R-Rivaille – apenas articuló con claridad entre gemidos – Se siente muy bien. Dame más… ¡más!

Sujetó con más firmeza sus caderas para girarlo y posicionarse encima de él. Eren lo rodeó con sus piernas y se dejó llevar con gusto. Lo alzó y metió su miembro tan fuerte logrando con ello tocar su punto G, su punto sensible.

Eren se crispó, era una deleitosa sensación. Le había causado dolor, sentía arder su entrada, pero la satisfacción era en su potencia lo que más anhelaba.

– ¡AH! – gritó.

– Oh, con que ahí es.

- Hazlo de nuevo – le pidió.

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Esto? – preguntó volviendo a repetir la acción.

– ¡Sí! ¡Así!

A Rivaille le encantaba ver a Eren retorcerse de placer.

– ¡Es ahí! ¡Sí Rivaille! ¡Más!

No podía controlar los espasmos, la ferocidad con la que Rivaille lo arremetía era ilimitada a lo que podía soportar. Su penetrante voz lo inundaba, sus manos le tocaban, su lengua le recorría y su hombría lo poseía, no podía aguantar más. El orgasmo estaba por llegar.

Se incorporó para tomarle el rostro a Rivaille, se besaron y entrelazaron sus manos. Una sublime sensación recorrió su espalda que emanó desde la punta de su miembro y que recorrió cual corriente eléctrica su espina atizando sus sentidos sintiéndose en el paraíso.

La ardiente esencia de Rivaille la sentía sobresaltando su ser y absolviendo su espíritu.

Su voz se abrió paso entre su garganta, liberando el placer que en todas sus letras se evidenciaba. Fue un grito alto que fue liberado al mismo tiempo que se venía sobre el cuerpo de ambos, escuchando también la ronca voz de Rivaille sacudir la habitación al instante de haber liberado su semilla impregnando sus entrañas.

No conocía tal dicha como aquella.

– Rivaille.

Las lágrimas brotaban y se resbalaban sobre sus mejillas encendidas. Su respiración entre cortada iba en ritmo con el sumo brote de su corazón: veloces y fuertes. Veía estrellas tintinear frente a sus ojos, y su cuerpo vibraba víctima de los espasmos que seguían sacudiéndolo sin piedad.

Tan pronto retomó la conciencia, Rivaille fue saliendo de su interior, tomando el tiempo en ello. No se habían dejado de ver, sus miradas seguían clavadas, con una intensidad que sobrepasaba hasta el más alto muro.

Cuando se vio fuera, el semen salió expulsado de manera pausada. En silencio, se le quedó viendo a Eren, apoyando las palmas de sus manos sobre los costados de la cabeza.

Jadeante y expulsando el aire por su boca, Eren se incorporó apoyándose sobre sus antebrazos y se acercó a los labios de Rivaille, entrecerrando los ojos, sin dejar de mirarle.

Se quedaron así, rozando la piel de sus labios y disfrutando de la respiración del otro golpeando su rostro. Rivaille terminó por ésa escasa distancia, para besarlo cortamente escuchando el sonido de sus bocas húmedas.

Eren sonrió acariciando su mejilla izquierda musitando un _Gracias _colmado de sinceridad y entusiasmo.

– ¿Por?

– Por la mejor noche de mi vida.

– Entonces no te arrepientes.

– En lo absoluto… ¿y usted?

Rivaille negó haciendo un leve movimiento con la cabeza.

– Pienso que… – dijo Eren – Esto ha sido un sueño, uno muy hermoso del cual no quiero despertar.

– Es la realidad.

– Sí, lo sé. Y es mucho mejor.

Tenía tatuado el nombre de Rivaille por toda su piel. Tenía dueño y sabía que no habría otra persona quien ocupara su corazón tan intensamente como él. No quería separarse de su lado, después del acto de amor que acaban de tener, era justo que durmieran lo que restaba de la noche e impregnarse más de él siendo rodeado por sus brazos entregándose al sueño, juntos.

– Debes irte – le dijo mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama, colocándose los pantalones.

– ¿¡Eh?! – de acuerdo, eso no estaba en sus planes.

– Pronto amanecerá, no pueden verte aquí.

– ¿Alguien vendrá?

– La cuatro ojos, a veces aparece, diciendo teoría y media con sus nuevos descubrimientos, no se sabe con ella.

– Pero…

Estaba un poco decepcionado. Esperaba quedarse con Rivaille, pero pensándolo mejor era peligroso hacerlo. Pondrían en riesgo lo que apenas estaba comenzando además de sus rangos. No quería meter en problemas a Rivaille y no quería terminar lejos de él.

– Oye – le habló, deteniendo sus cavilaciones. Se acercó a él mirándolo directamente – Piénsalo, no hay opción.

– Está bien.

Sin muchas ganas, Eren colocó los pies descalzos en el piso para levantarse, pero enseguida un dolor agudo en toda la extensión de la espalda le obligó a volver a sentarse. Se quejó y tocó su espalda baja para sobarse, le dolía el cuerpo entero.

¡No podía levantarse!

Quedarse ahí sentado sin hacer nada esperando a que el dolor pasara, en definitiva no era su opción. Estaba seguro que no desaparecería en un, dos por tres.

Estiró el brazo para alcanzar su ropa, que afortunadamente tenía a su disposición, no hubo de otra.

Ya vestido, respiro un par de veces para darse fuerza y levantarse, después de todo no quería verse débil frente a Rivaille, quien le observaba con el torso desnudo desde la ventana, sentado en una silla.

– ¿Qué sucede? – preguntó de pronto Eren. Había notado que lo miraba y lo veía sumergido en sus pensamientos. La duda le atacó.

Rivaille, con su codo reposando sobre el brazo de la silla de madera pulida, sujetando su mentón con el dedo gordo e índice, lo miró, de manera reflexiva.

– Estaba pensando.

– ¿Puedo saber en qué?

– En ti, y en la cama.

– ¿Disculpe? – terminó de ponerse la chaqueta sin comprender lo que le decía.

– No uso la cama, duermo en ésta silla.

Eren dio un pequeño respingo. No lo sabía.

– ¿¡En serio?!

– Se quedó porque Petra se empeñó en dejármela, dijo que podría necesitarla después.

– ¿Y por qué no la utiliza?

– No duermo mucho, punto.

– Oh… – supo que Rivaille prefería evadir ése tipo de temas. Sabía que no le gustaba hablar de él. Pero algo no encajaba… – No entiendo… ¿qué tiene que ver la cama, conmigo?

Clavó su gris mirada en la suya mientras se ponía de pie y caminaba hacia él. Eren no pudo evitar encogerse, la superioridad que Rivaille destilaba era absorbente y envolvente.

– Ya tengo una razón por qué usarla.

Eren se quedó sin palabras. Sus mejillas se encendieron velozmente y de nuevo un calor lo abrigó. Sus manos temblaron y su corazón le palpitó estruendosamente. La emoción lo estaba invadiendo rápidamente sin poder controlarlo.

– Eso quiere decir…

– Exacto – contestó – Obedéceme y ven aquí mañana, a la misma hora.

Eren agachó la mirada contento, en sus largas pestañas se apreciaba el temblor de sus ojos y su sonrisa no fue ocultada. Con el orgullo del mundo, se alzó para volver a encarar a Rivaille para responderle un esclarecido:

– ¡Sí!

Sin vacilar, apoyó las manos sobre el colchón para darse impulso y se levantó. Ignoró el malestar y dio unos pasos para rodearlo y abrazarlo del cuello. Rivaille le correspondió tiempo después para cerrar el momento, con un beso ante el último respiro de la vela de la lámpara.

Y así había sido al día siguiente, y al siguiente, y al siguiente a ése. Todos los días a partir de ése momento, Eren iba al cuarto de Rivaille. No había noche que no se entregaran a la pasión y amor que cada vez más crecía más cual enredadera en un muro sin fin y que la luna fielmente atestiguaba.

Su entrega era cada vez más duradera, y por consecuencia, Eren tenía que salir de la habitación de Rivaille al alba, semidesnudo por la prisa de ser encontrados juntos. No le daba tiempo de vestirse por completo, ya que en dos ocasiones estuvieron en peligro de ser descubiertos. Una vez por Hanji, por sus desvelos y paseos antes del amanecer; y otra Erd, porque era su turno por custodiar los pasillos del castillo.

Eren trataba de ser cauteloso, de no hacer ruido y no despertar a alguien, pero por estar atento a eso, había ignorado el hecho de salir al fresco de la madrugada, estando él caliente y hasta sudado. No le parecía relevante aguardarse del frío con tal de llegar a tiempo a su celda, antes de que alguien más se diera cuenta que no había pasado la noche allí.

¡Esa era la razón por la que se había enfermado!

Se descuidó y por ello ahora estaba en ésa vergonzosa situación, frente al hombre que también estaba implicado y dos de sus superiores que por nada del mundo debían enterarse.

Eren se había olvidado de todo. Sólo quería estar con Rivaille, ser suyo una y otra vez y demostrarse cuánto se deseaban y añoraban. Pero ahora estaban a punto de ser atrapados y no tenía razones coherentes y convincentes para explicarle a Hanji el motivo por el cual se había enfermado.

Fugazmente, miró a Rivaille, recordando de nuevo por lo que habían pasado para que enseguida sus orejas se tiñeran en un rojo intenso, junto con sus mejillas.

– ¡Eren! – chilló Hanji – ¡Otra vez estás rojo! ¿Te volvió a subir la fiebre? – interrogó palpándole la frente con su palma.

– No, no se preocupe – dijo alborotando los cabellos de su frente, sentándose en la cama, queriéndose ver casual.

– ¿Puedes recordar por qué te pusiste así Eren? – le preguntó Irvin sonando un poco austero. No era para menos, estaba preocupado y había temido por su salud.

Eren suspiró apretando los puños. ¿Qué es lo que les respondería? No quería mentir, y menos a las personas que se encargaban de su cuidado, que confiaban en él y no deseaba decepcionarlos. Sin embargo, tampoco quería exponerlos ya que podrían incluso ser expulsados o castigados. Eren no temía por él, era por Rivaille. Sabía a la perfección sobre sus capacidades, podía defenderse de quien fuera, pero por sus descuidos no quería afectarlo.

¿Qué debía hacer?

Quiso llorar, pero sabía que si lo hacía se delataría. Es decir, nadie llora por algo que no es grave, pero esto sí lo era.

– Por mí.

Eren abrió sus ojos y volteó a su derecha, donde estaba Rivaille. Él había hablado.

– ¿Por ti? – habló Irvin, curvando los labios.

Recordó que cuando los tres estaban fuera – antes del incidente – le había respondido exactamente igual, pero ahora formularía una pregunta diferente, una que solamente Rivaille pudiera responder.

– Entonces, de nuevo estás implicado. Dime entonces ¿a qué te refieres?

Impactado, Eren negaba con la cabeza. Iba a revelar su secreto.

– Yo soy el responsable.

– Capitán – murmuró Eren ansioso.

Irvin veía a Rivaille seriamente, creando un ambiente adusto pero con algo de pesadez. Eren no aguantaba el aliento.

– ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste? – preguntó Irvin ante la gélida y endurecida mirada de Rivaille.

– Eren ya está grandecito para saber lo que quiere y lo que hace. Pero admitiré que yo soy el responsable. Ha estado saliendo al alba por mis indicaciones.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Bajó qué órdenes?

– Por el simple hecho de…

– ¡Ah, claro! – interrumpió Hanji relajadamente poniéndose en medio de ambos hombres – ¡Ya recuerdo!

– ¿Qué? – Irvin le cuestionó. Eren estaba confundido, la inesperada acción de Hanji lo había tomado por sorpresa.

– Le recomendé a Rivaille decirle a Eren que era buena idea salir muy temprano a correr, antes del entrenamiento matutino, para tener una mejor condición física. ¿Verdad Eren?

– A-Ah… ¡Sí! Pero como se me hacía tarde, me levantaba sin ni siquiera cubrirme como era debido. Eso debió haber sido.

Irvin volteó para con Rivaille.

– Pero tú me dijiste que Eren solía despertarse un poco más tarde de lo normal, que estaba exhausto por las observaciones. ¿Eso también lo olvidaste, Hanji?

Eren se tensó. No estaba funcionando.

– Por supuesto que no – dijo ella serenamente – A lo que me refiero es que en ésta época del año hace más frío Irvin. Estamos en medio del bosque, la temperatura es baja por las mañanas. Eren corre y entrena todos los días, era de esperarse que pescara el resfriado por levantarse radicalmente presentando al frío su cuerpo cálido por la cama. También está el agotamiento físico. Eren ha estado expuesto a pruebas y la inexperiencia de transformarse en titán lo tiene exhausto… Pudo deberse a la baja de defensas.

Irvin se mantuvo en silencio tensando más a Eren. Miró a Rivaille, de brazos cruzados frente al comandante, sin expresión alguna.

– Entiendo – dijo Irvin finalmente.

Disimuladamente Eren dejó escapar un suspiro en el que relajó su cuerpo. Hanji rio sosteniendo su cintura, confiada ante la explicación que le había dado a Irvin.

– No hay porqué exagerar. No es culpa de nadie, gracias al cielo no pasó a mayores y verán que en un santiamén Eren se recuperará.

– Hay que tener en cuenta que hay que tomar cartas en el asunto, así se trate de un resfriado. Hay que analizar las situaciones, por cualquier inconveniente.

– Ya, ya… Lo sé Irvin. Lo anotaré en la bitácora.

El comandante se acercó a Eren y le ofreció una mano, la cual aceptó.

– Recupérate y cuídate, no queremos que te suceda algo malo.

– Lamento las molestias, le prometo que no sucederá de nuevo.

Eren se sentía muy apenado. Aunque Hanji le haya dado una explicación coherente, seguía con algo de culpa. Por su descuido había preocupado a Irvin, y no sólo a él. Estaba seguro que el escuadrón también.

Volteó con Rivaille, quien al parecer no prestaba atención a lo que le decía Irvin.

– ¿Te vas Irvin? – le preguntó la sargento – Ya es un poco tarde para que regreses.

– Estaba pensando en quedarme ésta noche aquí, no hemos resuelto lo que tenemos pendiente.

– Tienes razón. Lo mejor será que te instales en una de las habitaciones. Enseguida te alcanzo.

Irvin asintió para darse la vuelta y así retirarse, pero se detuvo antes de hacerlo.

– Rivaille, acompáñame.

El mencionado, sin decir nada salió de la habitación antes que Irvin, ya que él decidió volver a mirar a Eren, quien yacía sentado sobre la cama con las manos unidas mostrando un gesto algo pálido, pero tranquilo.

– Nos vemos Eren, y descansa.

– Gracias señor.

Eren soltó un suspiro en el momento que vio que la puerta se cerró. Se había mantenido firme y tranquilo para no seguir creando preocupaciones innecesarias, cuando realmente la angustia y la confusión lo atacaban.

– Ah ésos dos de qué irán a hablar. Me da curiosidad – dijo Hanji quejumbrosa e intrigada viendo hacia la puerta.

– No comprendo – Hanji volteó a verlo, parecía estar buscando respuestas en la manta que lo cubría – Usted… mintió.

Retomando sus pasos para sentarse a un lado de Eren, ella mostró seriedad y comprensión en el acto en el que se vieron a los ojos.

– No, digamos que oculté la verdad por un tiempo.

– Usted lo sabe. Por eso nos cubrió e inventó la causa de mi resfrío ¿cierto?

Hanji asintió cuvando sus labios en una sonrisa amable.

– Desde hace tiempo lo sé. Antes lo sospechaba, pero me di cuenta de lo que ocultaban cuando una noche, después de terminar unos reportes para entregárselos a Rivaille, te vi entrar a su habitación. – explicó – Fue mera coincidencia. Decidí esperar a que salieras, pero las horas pasaban y tú seguías dentro, y debo añadir que los ruidos que pude captar no eran precisamente ronquidos.

– ¿¡Nos escuchó!?

– Fue inevitable.

Eren bajó los hombros derrotado. Habían sido descubiertos.

– ¿Por qué? Si lo supo desde hace tiempo… ¿Por qué no ha hablado?

– Eso no me corresponde Eren.

– ¿Y por qué no dejó que el sargento hablara?

Hanji negó.

– No era el momento. Sí, pude dejar que Irvin se enterara, pero no lo hice porque te vi asustado. Pude ver que no estabas preparado – era cierto, Eren lo sabía y pudo entender que Hanji más allá de ser inteligente, tocaba la sensibilidad de los demás y era capaz de leer los sentimientos y de comprenderlos – Rivaille y tú deben hablar primero sobre esto antes de actuar, y deben tomar una decisión.

Después de una pausa, en la que se dispuso a pensar y meditar lo que Hanji le había dicho, Eren la miró de nuevo para preguntarle una duda que asaltaba su cabeza.

– ¿Está molesta por la relación a escondidas que llevo con el sargento Rivaille? Yo sé que está mal, pero…

– Lo amas.

Eren expandió sus ojos sorprendido y su corazón le comenzó a palpitar más rápido.

– Lo sé, puedo verlo en tus ojos.

– ¿Soy tan obvio?

Hanji carcajeó un poco.

– Digamos que eres muy expresivo con lo que sientes.

– ¡Eso es malo! El escuadrón del sargento se dará cuenta y…

– Descuida… No hay nada de malo con lo que sientes. Además no habría razón por la cual debiera estar enojada, yo diría que es todo lo contrario.

– ¿Ah sí?

– ¡Claro! Creo que hacen una buena y linda pareja. Además aquí entre nos – se le acercó para que Eren pudiera escuchar sus susurros – El enanín ha tenido un mejor humor, y eso es un milagro.

– ¿Enanín? – se interrogó Eren con los párpados caídos y su alrededor sombrío. Solamente ella podía referirse así al sargento sin miedo a morir aniquilada por su espada.

Con su confesión supo que por eso lo veía de manera extraña cada vez que estaba con ella. Estaba de acuerdo con lo que sentía por Rivaille y sobre la relación a escondidas que mantenían. Hanji no los juzgaba, y eso era para él un gran alivio y dicha.

Hanji reía abiertamente sin notar la expresión del joven soldado, estaba muy entretenida.

– Pero escucha – dijo de pronto calmando sus carcajadas llamando abruptamente la atención de Eren – Deben hablar ya. Rivaille no está contento por lo que te sucedió y sé que no dejará las cosas así, como si nada hubiera sucedido. No es por asustarte pero tienes que prepararte. Lo digo por el bien de ambos.

La seriedad y decisión cobró estancia en Eren. Ella tenía razón y sabía el peso de sus palabras.

– Yo los apoyo y sabes que puedes contar conmigo.

Eren agradecía tener a alguien como Hanji a su lado. Le demostraba que lo apreciaba y comenzaba a ver que… él también.

.

.

.

El firmamento era teñido por hermosas y brillantes estrellas. La noche había llegado y la luz de la luna alumbraba el castillo.

Eren se encontraba acostado sobre su cama, con los brazos cruzados tras su cabeza encontrando formas en el techo de su celda, pensando los sucesos del día y lo que lo había llevado a ellos.

Todo implicaba que ésa noche no vería a Rivaille como lo había estado haciendo las últimas semanas. Quería hablar con él y las ansias de verlo lo carcomieron cada vez peor.

En la tarde, después de reposar en la habitación de Hanji y recibir sus indicaciones para recuperarse por completo, se propuso buscarlo lo antes posible. Debían conversar, tenían que aclarar las cosas y encontrar juntos una solución a lo que ineludiblemente ya no era un secreto.

Pero lamentablemente no lo encontró.

Petra, Erd, Gunta y Auruo, después de preguntarle sobre su estado y dar la "razón" de lo ocurrido, le comentaron que el sargento estaba ocupado revisando unos documentos con el comandante Irvin. No quiso interrumpirlos y optó por irse a acostar para mañana a primera hora poder conversar con él.

Giró sobre su cama, acomodándose y se abrazó a su almohada… Ésa noche no dormiría. No podría hacerlo al tener tantas cosas en su mente aglomerándose como pilas de libros los cuales se desea saber el contenido con efusión. Aunque lo intentara, no podría conciliar el sueño, porque cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Rivaille aparecía frente a él.

– Necesito verte… – musitó estrujando la almohada sintiendo una enorme impotencia.

– Entonces voltea.

Abriendo los ojos de golpe, Eren volteó hacia atrás, encontrándose con la figura de Rivaille accediendo a su celda.

– ¡Sargento! – vociferó incorporándose de la cama – ¿¡Qué hace aquí?!

– La pregunta sobra, ambos sabemos qué hago aquí.

Eren entendió. Rivaille sólo se dedicó a recargarse sobre una de las paredes inundando la habitación de silencio, siendo protagonistas las antorchas que se movían dándoles luz.

No sabía cómo comenzar. Le alegraba el hecho de verlo, pero enseguida las palabras de Hanji habían hecho presencia en su memoria dándole impulso para hablar.

– Yo…

– Fuiste muy imprudente.

– ¿Eh?

– Como siempre piensas en todos, menos en ti.

– Espere un mom…

– Te repetí muchas veces que debías ser precavido.

– ¡Basta! Yo no me propuse que sucediera esto. No pensé que Hanji lo supiera, ella…

– No me refiero a eso – Eren se detuvo confundido – Te enfermaste, preocupaste a todos. Te repetí reiteradas veces que tuvieras cuidado, que te cubrieras bien antes de salir... Irvin no está satisfecho con lo que te sucedió, y yo tampoco.

– ¿El comandante? ¿Le ha dicho algo?

Rivaille recordó lo que sucedió después de que salieron de la habitación de Hanji.

Irvin, distinto que otras veces, despedía un aura austera. Rivaille lo había notado, lo conocía de años y sabía a la perfección el porqué de su rígida expresión. Aun así, percibió la amabilidad que era característico en él.

Caminando entre el pasillo, detrás de él, Irvin se detuvo llamándole.

– Me estás ocultando algo, Rivaille.

– Si quieres reclamarme, hazlo – dijo deteniéndose tras haberlo hecho Irvin.

– No tengo por qué hacerlo, después de todo sabes lo qué haces.

– En ése caso ve al grano y dime qué es lo que quieres.

– Que lo protejas – Rivaille se giró para ver directamente los azules ojos de Irvin – Sé que no te tengo que recordar lo que tienes qué hacer.

– No tienes que decírmelo, lo sé.

– Bien. Debo admitirte que… – Irvin suavizó sus facciones – Pensé muchas cosas cuando lo vi así – dijo refiriéndose a Eren – Frágil, vulnerable… A pesar de todo, es un niño y no puedo evitar sentirme responsable.

– Te equivocas Irvin – le dijo – Ya no es un niño.

Irvin se sorprendió un poco por las palabras de Rivaille, pero concordó con él. Eren ya no era más aquél chiquillo desamparado que no tenía manera de defenderse, aquél niño que daba pelea por defender a aquellos que lo necesitaban, que requerían de una mano, a pesar de recibir una paliza por ello.

Eren tenía un pasado duro, pero también recuerdos valiosos que estaban seguros los atesoraba. La pérdida de su madre ante sus ojos y la misteriosa desaparición de su padre lo habían metido a un pozo, oscuro y sin fondo. Sin embargo, tenía personas y amigos a su lado que lo apoyaban y lo querían, que lo estimaban por ser como era y que junto a él, luchaban. No estaba sólo.

Eren tuvo que madurar muy pronto. Era muy pequeño cuando descubrió el terrible mundo del miedo, de la soledad, del sufrimiento, de la muerte. Vivir sin los seres que le habían dado la vida, era un dolor indescriptible. Su madre… La amaba, y era un hecho que la amaría por siempre. Nadie podía hacerle cambiar de opinión en dejar el pasado atrás, porque a pesar de lo doloroso que era, formaba parte de él. Por ello él continuaba vivo, y lo había hecho más fuerte, de espíritu y de corazón. Era admirable.

Era cierto cuando le decían: _"El tesoro por algo es único, hay que creer en él y es arduo de encontrar, pero eso no quiere decir que no exista"_ y él seguía luchando por dar con él, por su propia felicidad.

El día en que perdió a su madre, supo que jamás se dejaría vencer por nada ni por nadie, y mucho menos por quienes se la habían arrebatado. La fuerza de voluntad y determinación de Eren eran claras, y no caería porque sabía que su madre, desde el cielo, lo cuidaba y protegía por lo que ella, hasta el último aliento de vida, aseguró: Luchar y vivir.

Era la triste realidad, y no sólo de Eren. Existían cientos de personas que habían sufrido la pérdida de uno o más seres queridos, incluyéndolos a ellos. No obstante, eso no los detenía. La vida continuaba y aunque el hueco que hacía mella en su corazón era irremplazable, siempre recordarían lo más bello, sanando poco a poco con las hermosas vivencias del pasado y con las experiencias de un futuro.

Irvin cerró los ojos y sonrío.

– Tienes razón. Ya no lo es.

– No tienes de qué preocuparte, él no necesita que lo protejan. Lo que quiere es… vivir.

– Veo que lo conoces muy bien.

– Si de por sí es un necio de lo peor, creo que su intención no es esconder lo que siente.

Irvin no dijo más. Corroboró sus pensamientos, estaba dicho lo que se tenía que decir y así ambos desaparecieron tras dar la vuelta en una de las esquinas del castillo para llegar a la habitación en la que pasaría la noche el comandante Irvin.

Con ello, Rivaille salió de sus pensamientos. Había tomado una decisión, y aunque sabía que no era lo correcto, era lo mejor.

Eren seguía esperando su respuesta expectante.

– Nada – dijo.

– Oh, ya veo.

– Es claro que esto nos ha traído complicaciones. La cuatro ojos ya lo sabe, y no falta mucho para que los demás también se enteren.

– Disculpe, ¿cómo fue que se enteró que la sargento lo sabía?

– No fue difícil deducirlo. Se la pasaba dándome indirectas estúpidas mientras se reía como pervertida cuando hablábamos y al igual que a ti me miraba extraño.

Eren sonrió levemente. La manera de actuar de Hanji le animaba, era divertida, relajada y también vanguardista.

– ¿Alguien más lo sabrá?

– No – dijo limitándose en responder específicamente quien "más" lo sabía – Respóndeme, ¿por qué en la mañana no me dijiste que te sentías mal? – Eren se sobresaltó, no esperaba que Rivaille le preguntara eso – Te di la oportunidad de que me explicaras lo que te sucedía, pero te negaste.

– No pensé que fuera necesario, era sólo un pequeño malestar. No quería preocuparlo.

– Mala idea, porque salió lo mismo y peor.

– No quise que las cosas se salieran de control. Pensé que sólo era algo momentáneo.

– Cuando te sientas mal, debes decírmelo. Aunque sea poco, no puedes quedarte callado y guardártelo. Las consecuencias, como bien sabes, podrían ser graves.

– Lo siento – bajó el rostro con pesar.

– No querías preocuparme – siseó – No te funcionó.

Aunque su voz había sido baja, Eren logró escucharlo. Entreabrió la boca haciendo movimientos con ella, como si tratara de decir algo.

– En serio, no quería hacerlo – estaba arrepentido, pero lo cierto era que el saber que Rivaille se preocupaba por él lo emocionaba.

– No se te ocurra volver a hacerlo. Dime lo que sientes, si no…

– ¡Lo haré! – contestó enérgico – Lo prometo.

Significaba mucho para Eren saber que contaba con Rivaille. No lo había dicho, pero estaba seguro que lo que él le pedía era que le tuviera confianza. No es que no la hubiera, pero lo respetaba y no quería verlo en dificultades por su falta de prudencia. Debió haber pensado por los dos, ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta? Las cosas eran mejores cuando ambos platicaban al respecto, se encontraban soluciones y se evitaban conflictos.

Se sintió un bobo, es decir, sí había encontrado la valentía en confesarle sus sentimientos, ¿por qué no hizo lo mismo para decirle cómo se sentía?

De pronto, estuvo más tranquilo, aclarar eso con Rivaille abría paso a una nueva y mejorada comunicación.

– Con lo que pasó al menos pudimos darnos la certeza de que Hanji lo sabe y que contamos con su discreción – dijo seriamente Rivaille.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

Lo miró, fría y neutralmente.

– Se acabó – sentenció. Eren se sorprendió y negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No podía estar hablando en serio – No irás más a mi habitación.

– ¿Q-Qué?

Articuló sollozante. El quiebre de su voz lo delató y las lágrimas que se aglutinaron en sus ojos no tardaron en resbalarse por sus mejillas. La idea era horrible, le dolía demasiado escuchar que su historia que recién estaba comenzando, terminara con ésas crueles palabras.

– ¡No! – rebatió conduciendo sus pasos para quedar frente a él – No dejaré que lo haga. ¡No permitiré que esto termine!

– Eren, déjame…

– ¡No, no, no! – le golpeó el pecho apoyando su frente sobre éste. Su llanto continuaba desplazándose sobre su rostro – ¿Va simplemente decirme que se acabó? ¡No lo acepto! Sabe lo que usted significa para mí, ¡no puede hacerme esto! Yo sé que no podemos seguir ocultándolo, que está mal y que hay mucho en riesgo, pero eso no quiere decir que tengamos que terminar y hacer como si nada hubiera pasado. Yo lo amo, ¡lo amo! ¿No puede entender eso? Déjeme estar a su lado, lamento mucho el causarle problemas y hasta pueda que sea egoísta por querer continuar con esto sabiendo las consecuencias que puede haber, pero por favor, no me diga que se acabó… Por favor…

Después de un mutismo punzante y lastimero, Rivaille habló capturando los oídos de Eren.

– ¿Terminaste? – Eren sólo apretó los ojos derrotado. Era el fin. Sabía que no podía convencerlo, era inevitable. Había sido hermoso lo poco que había durado y no se arrepentía en lo más mínimo.

Dispuesto a alejarse, Rivaille le tomó del mentón acercándolo a su cuerpo.

– Mírame – Eren obedeció, pero no se sentía capaz de sostenerle la mirada – ¿Acaso eres masoquista? – sin entender, Eren parpadeó confundido – No te atrevas volver a interrumpirme.

– ¿Q-Qué cosa?

– No me dejaste terminar, y comenzaste a hacerte ideas equivocadas.

– Pero usted fue claro.

– Sí, pero no me entendiste. Lo que quise decir es que no podrás ir a mi habitación más porque… Desde ahora seré yo el que vendrá aquí.

Eren no podía creerlo. Se sentía un completo tonto por haber creído que sus sentimientos no eran importantes para el sargento y más por haber sufrido de a gratis por un malentendido.

– Rivaille…

– Como no te cuidaste como era debido, ahora debo enmendar eso yo. Así que de ahora en adelante seré yo quien tome medidas en el asunto.

– Pero… ¿qué sucederá en un futuro? No es justo que tengamos que ocultarlo.

– Eso dependerá de ti. Yo estoy dispuesto pero sé que no estás preparado, porque algo que he aprendido es que no hay que tener confianza en un destino del cual se desconoce.

– No es que no esté preparado, sé lo que siento y no cambiaré de parecer a las primeras de cambio, es sólo que temo por lo que suceda. No quiero que las cosas salgan mal, ¿y si terminan por llevarme a otra parte?

– Eres de mi escuadrón, yo soy responsable de ti. Incluso hay testigos y documentos que confirman que soy el único que puede controlarte.

– ¿Y si a usted lo encierran? Hay leyes.

– Lo tengo bien presente.

Eren recargó su frente sobre la de él. Le sostuvo fuertemente recorriendo con sus manos su cabello, reconociendo su aroma y embriagándose de él.

Unieron sus labios, en un beso en el que se comunicaron todo aquello que ansiaban. Eran ellos dos, solamente ellos. Sin ataduras ni rejas que los separasen, estaban dispuestos a arriesgarse con tal de que lo que sentían dentro de sus corazones siguiera creciendo. Las sensaciones que transcurrían sus cuerpos solamente eran producidas por el otro, no había otras pieles, otras manos, otros labios que quisieran probar. Se comprendían, se apoyaban, se respetaban y no necesitaban de más para amarse como hasta ahora lo habían hecho.

Las palabras sobraban.

Rivaille lo guio hasta la cama, para que ambos cayeran sobre ella, explayándose como si de una nube se tratara. Sus manos recorrieron el cuerpo de Eren para acariciar sus brazos con el fin de alzarlos y colocarlos sobre su cabeza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de él.

Ésa noche la pasarían juntos, reviviendo lo que otras atrás comenzaron. Se aspiraba paz y pasión. Llegarían lejos, y eso era un hecho.

Eren se propuso dar todo de sí para que juntos lograran conseguir lo que tanto ellos como el mundo buscaba. Cavaría lo que fuera necesario para encontrarlo y no se frunciría aunque el cansancio o la muerte estuvieran de por medio. Ser libre y cumplir con sus sueños era lo que lo fortalecía día a día, motivándolo e impulsándolo.

No estaba solo y estando con Rivaille cualquier cosa era posible.

Pensó en lo que él sentía, lo que aspiraba y lo que lograría.

¿Sería feliz ahora?

Bastó un beso para descartar la pregunta, porque aunque no lo diría o no lo reflejara con claridad, en su corazón estaba tatuado que sentía lo mismo que él.

_"Soy feliz, ¿por qué? Sencillo… porque tú estás en mi vida"._


End file.
